Danny, The Tiger of Light
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny becomes a warrior at the Xiaolin Temple, and joins the four young dragons-in-training on their search for the mystical items known as the Shen Gong Wu! Will they succeed? Or will the world be plunged into ten thousand years of darkness? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

_**We all know the ghost fighting adventures of Danny Phantom, and we also know of the martial arts awesomeness of Xiaolin Showdown, but put them both together, and what do you get? An awesome crossover!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen-Gong-Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Return of Wuya!**_

* * *

It was a dark, rainy afternoon in the mountains of Eastern China. Normally, no one would be outside at this time, but at the ancient temple of the Xiaolin Monks, a boy no older than eight years was standing out in the rain. The child had yellow skin, but his head was literally the size and shape of a basketball. He was also pretty short for a child his age. He wore a red Gi shirt with black trimming the sleeves, and collar, black Gi pants, and a pair of black shoes like what Chinese monks wear. The child just stood there with his eyes closed in what appeared to be a martial arts stance. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he began to train.

He ran forward and began to do a series of leaps, twists, turns, punches, jabs, and kicks through what appeared to be an obstacle course. He leapt high into the air, and finished with a drop kick. He retook his original stance, and he would've tried again, but a voice from inside the temple stopped him.

"Omi," the voice called. The now-named Omi looked to see a middle aged man standing in the door.

He was tall, thin, and had a bald head, and goatee. The man was wearing the same pants, and shoes as Omi, but he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a light blue vest over it.

"That is enough training for now." The man said.

"But, Master Fung," said Omi in a slightly defiant voice. "My White Lotus Strike ends an eighth of an inch to the left. As a Xiaolin Dragon of The Water-"

"You are not a dragon yet, Omi." Master Fung said, cutting off the kid's rambling.

"No. But I have been chosen to become one! And as such, I must strive to push myself beyond my limits! And heighten my sixth sense!" Omi informed.

Master Fung rolled his eyes slightly at Omi. The kid has determination, and skill, but he's not that bright.

"It also means having the sense to get out of the rain. Come young monk, there is something we must discuss." Master Fung said.

Omi raised an eyebrow, but complied. As he walked inside, a small green dragon laying down in a hammock spoke up. The dragon had a long, snake like body, two arms with four claws on them, but no legs. He also seemed to have a wisecracking attitude.

"Callin' it quits, kid? That Lotus Strike looked like it was pullin' to the left." The dragon asked in a Smart Aleck kinda way.

"Should you not be guarding a certain scroll?" Master Fung asked the dragon.

"The ancient scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu? I've been watching that thing for over fifteen hundred years, and its done nothing, but collect dust!" The dragon responded.

"These are times of great change, Dojo Kanojojo." Master Fung said in all of his wisdom.

"Alright, alright! I'm goin'! Sheesh!" Dojo said as he went back to the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in a huff.

"Come, Omi. We have some new students arriving today." Master Fung informed.

"New students?! This has never happened before!" Omi exclaimed in shocked surprise. "At least not in MY lifetime."

"Indeed. They are here to be trained in the arts of the Xiaolin warrior." Master Fung explained.

"Ooh, may I be the one to teach them? Like how to use an opponent's weight against them? Or how to walk on walls? And ceilings too?" Omi asked as he somehow crawled along the wall, and ceiling like a spider.

Master Fung didn't say anything. He merely reached up, and pulled Omi down to the ground by his oversized skull.

"We shall see." Master Fung Said. "For now though, I would like you to meet the new students. This is Raimundo,"

"'Sup?" Asked a teenager who appeared Brazilian in origin.

"Clay,"

"Howdy!" Said a big teen who appeared to be a cowboy.

"Kimiko,"

"Uh huh... Yeah... *Gasp!* No way!" Said a teenage girl who was talking on a cell phone.

"And, Danny." Master Fung said as he introduced each child. _**(Just so you guys know, I won't bother describing what the other Xiaolin Dragons look like. Just picture how they looked in the episode. Danny also looks the same as he does normally in the show.)**_

Danny is a teenage boy, approximately fourteen years of age, but he didn't look like a very social child. In fact, he looks like someone who would rather go it alone instead of fight in a team. His eyes held this form of resentment towards something. Question is...what?

"Greetings, my new friends. I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon in training." Omi said with a small bow of greeting.

He then proceeded to show the group around the temple while teaching them some of the things he's learned. Starting with walking on two fingers.

"The key is balance." Omi instructed as he did so. The others were walking the normal way. "If you are a beginner you may want to start with three fingers."

"Quick question," said Clay. "When're we gonna need to use this, exactly?"

"Try never." Raimundo answered.

"I'm with these guys. This parlor trick seems to be a pointless waste of time!" Danny said, adding his two cents.

"Yeah, sure. I'll text ya about it." Kimiko said as she hung up her phone. "Anyone know if there's WI-FI here? No? That's okay, I'll find it myself."

Kimiko then took out a hand held device, and used a stylus to write in it. The item seemed to immediately catch Omi's interest. Being raised in the temple his whole life, Omi was a complete stranger to the ways of the outside world.

"What is that thing, Kimiko? Is it... Magic?" Omi asked.

"It's a PDA. I'm texting a friend about a monk who doesn't seem to understand the concept of personal space." Kimiko said with a small amount of accusation in her voice.

"Really? Who? Is it that guy?" Omi asked pointing at Clay.

"Not me li'l buddy." Clay said.

"It's YOU, crome dome." Raimundo elaborated.

Hearing this made Omi gain a blush of embarrassment. A little later, Omi was challenging the others to catch him while bragging about his speed. Until he was lassoed by Clay. Needless to say, Omi was ticked.

**"I am the teacher, YOU are the STUDENTS! YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH THE RESPECT I DESERVE!"** Omi yelled in anger.

"Respect this!" Raimundo said.

Omi looked down to see that he had been pantsed by Raimundo. For the second time that day, the young monk blushed in embarrassment. Danny watched this all go down from the shade of a nearby tree. He didn't like Omi's attitude, and was staying as far away from the group as possible. After the things that happened to him in Amity Park, he'd rather not get too close to anyone.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, In Someone's Basement Turned Secret Lair...**_

* * *

**"I want to rule the world! **Not some of it! Not just Iceland! **I WANT TO RULE THE WHOLE WORLD!" **

We find a teenage boy who is approximately fifteen years old rambling about world domination. He had reddish orange hair that spiked backwards, red eyes with a black mark under the right eye, and pale Grey skin. He was wearing all black, except for the white shirt under his jacket, and the yellow lenses in his goggles. This is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius who is currently in a small mid life crisis.

"Pardon me sir..." A Jackbot said only to be interrupted.

**"What? **Can't you see I'm in the middle of a mid life crisis?!" Jack asked clearly not in the mood to talk.

"I am sorry sir, but your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong." The Jackbot informed as he handed Jack a small box.

"Oh, a puzzle box. Okay, and my prize is..." Jack opened the box to reveal... "A mask? Lame. Okay, back to business!"

Jack threw the box onto a nearby desk behind him, and resumed going over his plot for global conquest.

"Let's see, Europe might not be a bad place to start. Or is that too simple?" Jack asked himself.

What Jack didn't notice was that the mask was rising up from the puzzle box, and growing ghostly purple appendages. It seemed to have the appearance of a witch.

"Conquer America, move along to Russia, bring down Germany, and then-"

"Onward to Asia!" The ghost said as she phased through Jack.

**"Aah! Spooky ghost thing! ATTACK!"**

The Jackbots did as ordered, but as they fired their lasers the bullets just phased through the ghost. She floated down and put a hand on the global map on Jack's desk.

"Plans for world conquest." The ghost said. "My dear boy, we have much in common. Tell me, what is your name?"

"J-J-Jack Spicer," stuttered the scared teen. "Who are you? WHAT are you?!"

"Me?" The ghostly witch asked. "I'm your new best friend."

* * *

_**Back At The Temple...**_

* * *

The elder monks sensed a disturbance with the scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, and gathered at the pedestal that it rested upon. Dojo slithered in thinking that the monks blamed him for it.

"I didn't touch it! I've got stubby little dragon claws!" Dojo said.

"What could this mean?" One of the monks asked.

"Not what. Who." Master Fung asked in a grim tone. "And the answer is... Wuya."

* * *

_**Back With Jack Spicer...**_

* * *

"Okay, run that by me one more time. And don't leave out ANY details." Jack said.

"I require your assistance in gathering the mystical items known as the Shen-Gong-Wu. And in return, I can grant you your greatest desires." Wuya explained to the teen.

The part that included 'greatest desires' caught Jack's interest. He decided to hear her out. After all, what harm could come from listening.

"Keep talking..." Jack said.

"I can help you in your goal of global takeover." Wuya explained.

"I like the sound of that. So after we get all of these 'Shen-Gong-Wu' things, then what?" Jack asked.

* * *

_**Back With The Monks In Training...**_

* * *

"...The world will fall into a thousand years of darkness." Master Fung said.

He had just got done telling the history of the Shen-Gong-Wu to the young monks in training. Needless to say, they held on to every word he said. But like usual, Danny kept to himself. Master Fung knew the reason for this however, but decided to wait before revealing it.

"Uh, Master Fung?" Raimundo asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Raimundo?"

"Um, I checked my room earlier today, and no bed. Just a mat. What the dealy?" Raimundo asked.

All Raimundo got in return was blank stares from everyone. The stares made him feel pretty uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject.

"Ummm... We can talk later..." Raimundo said.

"You will need to learn about all of the Shen-Gong-Wu. To do so, you will read from this." Master Fung said as he escorted the young ones to a certain scroll.

"The ancient scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi said in amazement.

The scroll was pure white like most other scrolls, but along with writing, it had diagrams that moved to show how an active Shen-Gong-Wu worked. And right now, it's doing just that.

"The Mantis Flip Coin has just gone active! **Whoever holds the coin is able to flip with the skill of a mantis."** Master Fung explained.

"Wild!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Then we must retrieve it at once! Follow me, **to victory!"** Omi said as he ran off to get the Mantis Flip Coin. However, after a few seconds he realized a slight error in his actions. "...I have NO idea where I'm going."

"Yeah, how do we even FIND the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Dojo, you helped Grandmaster Dashi hide the Shen-Gong-Wu, correct?" Master Fung asked the slithery dragon.

"Yeah, but that was over fifteen hundred years ago! I really doubt I'll be able to sense-WHOOOA, it's that way!" Dojo said pointing in a random direction. His body had started tingling mid-sentence as he sensed the activated Wu. But Raimundo seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, like we're really supposed to take directions from a gecko." Raimundo said doubting Dojo's sensory skills.

"GECKO?!" Dojo asked not pleased with the Brazilian teen's choice of words. He spun in place a few times, and grew to his full sized dragon form. He now resembled a Chinese dragon from old paintings, and snorted red fire from his nostrils in anger.

**"Don't. EVER. Call me a gecko!"** Dojo yelled.

Raimundo could do nothing but stand there, and shiver in fear as he stuttered out an apology. Needless to say, he learned to never judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, never judge a dragon by his scales. Soon however, Dojo was flying through the sky with the monks in training riding along on his back. Dojo wasn't too pleased about this, however.

"I can't believe I went from Temple Guardian to babysitter in less than a day." Dojo said to himself.

Meanwhile, Omi was now interested in another strange device that Kimiko was using. The flashing lights, bright colors, and moving pictures entranced the young dragon in training.

"Kimiko, I have never seen such a wondrous device! What is it?" Omi asked.

"It's a Gamepal." Kimiko responded. She then showed him the game she was playing. "See? I'm helping Po-Chi collect the disks."

"How did Po-Chi get in there?" Omi asked curious about how someone could fit inside something that small.

"Um, that's where he was born? Here, try it out." Kimiko said.

She gave Omi the Gamepal, and he started to push a few buttons. The little guy got a huge grin on his face when he saw the results. Little kids these days are so easy to amuse, aren't they?

"Look Kimiko, my little friend does what I say when I push the buttons!" Omi exclaimed in excitement.

As Omi was playing however, Raimundo snuck over, and turned the power off on him. Needless to say, Omi was upset.

**"EEYAAAH! MY NEW LITTLE FRIEND HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE DARK FORCES OF EVIL!** Po-Chi, are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice?!"

Raimundo chuckled at the kid's reaction to his prank, but Kimiko punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko growled.

"Girl, you hit hard!" Raimundo said.

"It's okay, Omi. The power just got switched off. See?" Kimiko informed.

She turned the power switch back to 'on', and coo coo cachoo, it flared back to life. Omi was definitely pleased by this.

"*GASP!* Po-Chi, you have returned! I will now keep in mind to always honor the power of the off switch." Omi said before returning to the game.

Pretty soon, the Xiaolin entourage made landfall in a city. It was bustling with people moving to, and fro. They landed in an alley to avoid unnecessary suspicion. Omi had never in his short life seen so many human beings, or buildings in one place before. But then again, he doesn't know very much about life outside the temple.

"Oh, so many buildings! Where are we?" Omi asked.

"San Francisco." Raimundo answered.

Suddenly, Danny began to growl while looking behind the group for some reason. This made them all look behind them to see... Jack Spicer!

**"Attention, citizens, I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin!" **Jack declared. He then flipped down from the dumpster that he was standing on before.

Wuya floated up to him, but she needed to burst his bubble.

"You can not rule the world yet! You have only one Shen-Gong-Wu." Wuya informed.

"How many are there?" Jack asked the Heylin witch.

"HUNDREDS!" Wuya responded.

"WHAT?! Okay, you're gonna have to get solid, and help me out here!" Jack said astonished at the sheer amount of Shen-Gong-Wu that he had to find.

"Excuse me, sir..."

Jack and Wuya looked down to see Omi looking up at him. Apparently, Omi doesn't know evil when it's literally staring at him in the face. Poor kid.

"But that coin is of great importance. May we please have it?" Omi asked holding out his hand.

"What? No way, short stuff! I'm keeping this Shen-Gong-Wu!" Jack answered rudely.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko, and asked the one question they all had in mind.

"How does HE know about Shen-Gong-Wu?"

Wuya floated out from behind Jack in a way that was very intimidating. But then again, she ain't called a Heylin witch for nothin'. Ya know what I'm saying? Dojo somehow recognized her though.

"Wuya... Wow, the years have not been kind to you." Dojo said with his hands on what most would assume to be his hips.

**"SILENCE, YOU SLITHERING LIZARD! Dashi isn't around to protect you anymore!"** Wuya screamed getting in Dojo's face. This also served to make the dragon slither away in fear.

"I can't very well leave any witnesses, so I'll just do this." Jack said as he pushed a button on his watch. "Jack Bots, ATTACK!"

A small platoon of Jack's robots appeared, and charged in to attack our young heroes. They looked a bit panicky, but Omi just closed his eyes in concentration making *nine glowing dots* appear in the middle of his forehead. He took up a stance, and called upon his dragon element.

**"WATER!"** Omi cried out before destroying a Jackbot with a mid-air spin kick.

Kimiko rushed at one of the robots, and destroyed it with a series of swift punches. Raimundo did the same, only he landed his blows on the components that held the robot together. Clay just stuck out his chest, and the Jack Bot that was charging at him broke into a million tiny pieces.

"It's not yer weight that counts, it's how ya throw it around." Clay told Omi as if he was talking about the weather.

But the way Danny was destroying the Jackbot that attacked him was the most brutal. He had pounced on the robot, and was ripping it to pieces from the inside out. With his TEETH! All those watching, Wuya included, turned green at the thought of Danny killing a human, or an animal in such a manner.

When Danny was done killing the Jack Bot, he looked over to Jack Spicer. Danny looked ready to kill the boy genius... Who just so happened to have gotten a head start on getting away with his helipack. But Danny was having none of it.

**"Get back here, and fight like a man, you coward!" **Danny yelled at Jack's retreating form.

"We have lost the Shen-Gong-Wu." Omi said in despair.

"Dude, it's a coin." Raimundo said not understanding the importance behind the Mantis-Flip Coin.

This made Omi blow his top at the Brazilian teen. How could he be so, dang, ignorant?! It's just so preposterously amazing that one could be so ignorant!

"A MAGICAL COIN! Do you not understand?! The more Shen-Gong-Wu Wuya possesses, the stronger she is!" Omi explained.

"We're sorry, Omi." Kimiko apologized.

"Apologies will have to wait! Another Shen-Gong-Wu just lit up!" Dojo said as he brought out the scroll of Shen-Gong-Wu.

It now showed the image of a tunic turning into powerful, yet heavy armor.

"It's something called the Two-Ton Tunic." Danny said.

"Hey, I remember that one! It was Dashi's invulnerable armor." Dojo explained.

"Sweet!" Kimiko said as she rolled up the scroll. "Jack had better watch his back, because this one is ours!"

"Optimism is bliss, I suppose..." Danny said to himself.

* * *

_**Well everyone, that's all for now. But tune in next time to see the rest of this adventure. I hope you all enjoy this story. See you guys later! Read and review! Flames not welcome!**_


	2. First Showdown

_**Kimiko: Whoa, SaurusRock625, Check out all of these reviews!**_

_**Omi: You must be a great Xiaolin Warrior to get this many reviews!**_

_**Me: No, Omi. A lot of people just like my stories quite a bit. But I do plan on adding some Shen-Gong-Wu of my own creation into this story.**_

_**Raimundo: Like what?**_

_**Me: I don't know yet. But If anyone out there reading this has an idea I can use, feel free to PM me, or tell me in the reviews. I promise to take each and every idea into careful consideration!**_

_**Clay: I reckon ya could use all the help ya can git, Partner.**_

_**Me: That I can, my friend in a ten gallon hat!**_

_**Raimundo: But what happened in Amity Park to make Danny so dark, and distrusting?**_

_**Me: That'll be explained later in this chapter. Plus a little surprise.**_

_**Dojo: Just so we're clear, our good buddy SaurusRock625 doesn't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown at all!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen-Gong-Wu Description"**

* * *

_**The First Showdown! Danny's Tragic Past Revealed!**_

* * *

At a port in the country of Italy, Jack Spicer held a shirt that had the appearance of armor in the air. This shirt however, was the Two-Ton Tunic. Currently it's in its dormant state making it about as lightweight as any other shirt you'd be wearing.

"The Two-Ton Tunic is mine!" Jack proclaimed, celebrating his supposed victory.

**"Think again, Spicer!"** Danny yelled.

Jack turned around to see Raimundo, and Clay charging right at him! Naturally, having no combat training whatsoever, Jack was easily knocked into a gondola by a double lariat, and set adrift. The Two-Ton Tunic floated in the air for a minute, before it was caught by Kimiko.

"Nice job, guys!" Raimundo said.

"Don't get too comfortable, everyone. We may have one of the Shen-Gong-Wu, but Jack also has one." Danny informed.

"Yeah, well this may be our chance to get ahead of the game! Another wu just lit up!" Dojo said unrolling the scroll.

**"The Eye of Dashi let's you shoot bolts of lightning at your opponents!"** Omi read aloud.

"If that's really its power, then we better get it, before Jack and Wuya do!" Danny said.

* * *

_*****With Jack Spicer*****_

* * *

Jack was laying face first in a gondola as he drifted on the waves. When he sat up, Wuya floated up to him. And boy does she look mad!

**"You FOOL! You lost the Two-Ton Tunic!"** Wuya yelled in outrage.

"Keep your mask on, lady. We'll get the next one!" Jack said in determination.

* * *

_*****With The Xiaolin Entourage*****_

* * *

Our heroes had just arrived at a forest in Nevada on their search for the Eye of Dashi. It was slow going due to the acres upon acres of woodland.

"We'll never find that eye in a place like this!" Raimundo complained.

"I happen to like this place." Clay said. "Feels a bit like home."

"Are you kidding?! I'm not even getting a signal!" Kimiko said, not liking the fact that her tech was useless here.

Danny didn't speak, but he wasn't hostile at this point. He felt at peace in a forested area such as this one. And he felt a sense of familiarity in the area. Like someone he should know was right there watching him. Omi suddenly gasped. He found something hanging by a string on a tree. It was a black pendant with a large ruby in the center of it. The pendant itself resembled an eye of some sort.

"The Eye of Dashi!" Omi said as he leapt over to retrieve it.

But just as Omi grabbed the string, Jack Spicer grabbed it as well! They began to argue over who should get the wu, but as they did, the Eye of Dashi began to glow brightly with a golden aura. Jack was the one to take notice of this.

"Hey, what's with the glow?!" Jack asked in shock.

"It is a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said in awe.

"A what-down?" Raimundo asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown! It's what happens when multiple warriors reach a stalemate over Shen-Gong-Wu." Dojo explained. "I got two words for ya... Frea-ky!"

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin. We shall race across these stone paths. Whoever makes it to the other side first wins the Eye of Dashi, and the other Shen-Gong-Wu as well!" Omi said still pulling on the Eye of Dashi.

"Accept the challenge, Jack! ACCEPT IT!" Wuya commanded.

"I accept your challenge, Omi!" Jack said.

"Then let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi Declared.

No sooner had he said that did the stone paths the two competitors were standing start rising up until everyone was about eighty feet in the air. Everyone could only watch with wide eyes, and open mouths as this happened. When they finally stopped, they could only stare in awe at what happened.

"Oh, I was not expecting anything like THIS!" Omi said to himself.

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for ya, kid!" Dojo said as he slithered out of the collar of the Two-Ton Tunic. "Always keeps you guessing. **GONG YI TEMPAI!"**

Dojo looked between the two, only to see them staring at him in confusion.

"Eh, that means go." Dojo clarified.

"How do I do this?!" Jack asked himself.

Wuya floated out in front of Jack. She decided to help the poor boy get started.

"Use your Shen-Gong-Wu!" Wuya instructed.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said as he took out the Mantis Flip Coin. **"Mantis Flip Coin!" **

The coin glowed a golden hue, signaling its activation. Jack jumped from his starting rock, and was flipping from rock to rock with no trouble at all. Omi however, let his arrogance get the best of him, and made a mistake.

"Jack Spicer, you seem to forget that I have my own Shen-Gong-Wu. **TWO-TON TUNIC!"** Omi shouted.

And there's the mistake. Omi forgot that when activated, the Two-Ton Tunic literally weighs too much for a normal human to lift alone. The shirt itself turned into extremely durable bronze/gold colored armor, but it was so heavy it caused the yellow monk to fall flat on his back. Danny face palmed at the stupidity of his comrade in arms. Omi managed to stand again, but regretted his mistake.

"Of course, I forgot the Two-Ton Tunic is very heavy!" Omi said to himself.

**"Come on, Omi!"** Kimiko cheered from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Jack had stopped to see how well his enemy was doing. He could see that Omi was barely managing to hop from rock to rock.

"I've got this in the bag!" Jack said to himself. "But never hurts to cheat."

Jack pushed a button on his watch, and summoned two Jack Bots. Where these things keep coming from is a mystery to me.

"Jack Bots, don't care. Don't wanna know how! Just make him gone!" Jack told them.

Not needing any further motivation, the two Jack Bots flew off to carry out their orders. Omi was still struggling to move because of his Shen-Gong-Wu, and its weight. He could see the enemies coming at him, but he could barely move as it is.

"Grrrr, I cannot fight with this heavy garment!" Omi said to no one in particular.

He looked over to the audience, and say Clay tip his hat to the young monk. Omi seemed to get the hidden message, as his confidence was restored.

"It's not your weight that counts," said Omi. He then jumped high enough for the first Jack Bot to hit the Two-Ton Tunic, and smash itself to pieces. "It's how you throw it around!"

"That's showin' 'em!" Clay said approvingly.

As the second Jack Bot flew at Omi, the monk jumped out of the armor, and onto the robot's back. Having no arms, the robot had no means to get him off without destroying itself. But Omi found what he was looking for.

"Honor the power of the off switch!" Omi said, turning off the robot.

The robot flew around erratically for a while, but Omi managed to jump off of it before it crashed into a stone pillar. Omi got back into his Shen-Gong-Wu, and jumped off to finish the challenge.

**"Whooo, YEAH! Don't mess with the monk!"** Kimiko cheered while Danny gave an approving nod.

**"Don't just stand there like a buffoon! Finish the race!"** Wuya ordered.

Jack doesn't normally like being ordered around, but he did as instructed anyway. Once he was a few stones away from getting the Eye of Dashi, Omi landed on the same pillar as the evil boy genius, only belly first. Jack thought it was going to be an easy win, and decided to take some time out of the showdown to gloat.

"Face it, kid. You've already lost! Maybe now you'll learn to respect your new ruler, Jack Spicer!" Jack said arrogantly.

"Respect THIS!" Omi said pulling Jack's pants down.

This made the evil teen scream like a little girl in embarrassment. Seeing this happen made the spectators laugh at Jack's misfortune. Danny honestly didn't know which was funnier. The fact that Jack wears pink boxer shorts, or that he screamed like a girl. This however gave Omi the opening he needed to get ahead of Jack, who was too busy pulling up his pants to do anything about it. He looked over, and saw that Omi was one step away from winning.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" **Wuya screamed seeing Omi about to win.

The young monk reached the final pillar, and grabbed the Eye of Dashi, thus winning the Xiaolin Showdown. In a few flashes, everything returned to normal, and Omi had all three Shen-Gong-Wu with him.

"Way ta go li'l buddy!" Clay congratulated.

"Never doubted you for a second!" Dojo added.

"You kicked butt out there, Omi!" Kimiko said giving the monk a pat on the back.

"I really like that robe thing! What's it called again?" Raimundo asked.

"The Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi answered, unintentionally activating said tunic, and falling flat on his back again.

"I got ya." Raimundo said helping Omi back onto his feet.

The five of them shared a good laugh about this whole situation, while Danny gave a small smile. He wouldn't say it out loud, but these guys were beginning to grow on him. Suddenly, Dojo began to shiver for the fourth time today.

"Guys! Another Shen-Gong-Wu just went active! It's the Tiger's Wattō!" Dojo exclaimed.

Danny took out the ancient scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, and opened it up. The diagrams showed someone using the sword to cut through things.

"It says that **whoever wields the Wattō will be able to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. But only while using their aligned elemental power. It also covers you in a special armor that protects you from most attacks.**" Danny explained. But that's when he noticed that the rest of the area on the scroll that was about the Tiger's Wattō was blank.

Danny made a mental note to ask about that later. Right now, they had to find that Shen-Gong-Wu before Spicer, and Wuya do!

"Pardon me children, but is this what you're looking for?" Asked a feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties. She was taller than the average woman, standing at about six feet even. She had long black hair that was done up in a long ponytail in the back of her head, amber colored eyes that seemed to have no pupils, and a lightly tanned complexion. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless Xiaolin martial arts GI that was orange with black stripes like a tiger, but she wore no shoes. She was holding something long wrapped in white cloth tied shut with a gold colored string.

She handed it to Danny who, despite having suspicions about this woman, accepted it. Danny carefully untied the string, removed the cloth, and promptly gasped in amazement at what he saw.

It was a Japanese Katana blade that was attached to a sword handle that had black and white cloth overlapping in a diamond pattern for better grip, and the hilt was a tiger's head with its mouth open. The blade itself had the characters for 'Ancient Tiger Spirit' engraved on both sides.

"That's it! That's the Tiger's Wattō!" Dojo exclaimed.

Danny looked back up at the woman, shocked that she would give up a Shen-Gong-Wu without so much as a fight.

"Why did you give this to us? Don't you know what this is?!" Danny asked incredulously.

"Indeed I know what it is, but that is why I am giving it to you." The woman said. "Are you going to the Xiaolin Temple? May I have a ride there as well?"

They were still a bit suspicious of her, but they complied. Once they arrived at the temple, the Xiaolin Dragons-In-Training were gathered in front of Master Fung. They were now dressed in clothing similar to Omi, only with tan colored GI pants.

"You have all done well today, young ones." Master Fung congratulated.

"Thank you Master Fung." Omi replied. "And I shall continue to teach my new friends all that they need to know!"

"On the contrary, Omi, they are here to teach YOU." Master Fung explained.

Omi seemed quite confused by this revelation. How could they teach him if they knew next to nothing of the Xiaolin arts?

"But... I am the chosen one!" Omi argued.

"You are not the only one, Omi. Someday your new friends will become dragons as well! Kimiko, the dragon of fire. Clay, the dragon of the earth. And Raimundo, the dragon of the wind." Master Fung explained.

"But if we're going to be Xiaolin Dragons, what's gonna happen to Danny?" Kimiko asked.

"Where in tarnation is Danny, anyway?" Clay asked, answering the question with a question.

They didn't have to wait long to get their answer, as they saw Danny's shadow in the hall.

"Master Fung, have you seen the top half of my GI? I can't find it anywhere." Danny asked as he walked into the room wearing only GI pants that resembled a white tiger's fur coat, and no shoes or socks.

What everyone saw would be burned into their minds forever. Danny was actually quite buff, having the build of an Olympic athlete. He had fully developed pecs, a six pack of abs, and his biceps and triceps were also well developed. But that's not what surprised them. The entire top half of Danny's body was littered with scars! Some big, some small, but the one thing that all of the scars had in common was that they were long and jagged showing that they had healed without medical aid. Seeing the reaction of the others made Danny sigh in defeat.

"Alright, you got me. Take a good, long look. This is what I look like! A scarred freak!" Danny proclaimed.

"Whoa... Danny... Dude, how did this happen?!" Raimundo asked.

Danny closed his eyes, and looked down with his eyes closed. He honestly hoped that they wouldn't ask that question. However, he felt that he could trust them with his past. So he decided to tell them.

"We're going to be working together to find the Shen-Gong-Wu, so I might as well tell you." Danny said.

He sat down on the floor, and the others followed suit. Danny took a deep breath to clear his mind, and began to explain what happened to him.

"It all started in a place called Amity Park. I used to live there until I came here, but it wasn't all good there. My former parents were ghost hunters. They believed in catching ghosts so they could either dissect them to learn more about their physiology, or destroy them molecule by molecule. And as such, I was always known as a geek at my school, and used as a punching bag by the jocks." Danny explained. He would've continued, but he was interrupted by Dojo.

"Man, it sounds like you lived a very secluded childhood." Dojo commented.

"For the most part, yeah. But I did have two close friends that kept me from going insane... For a while, at least." Danny replied.

"But how did you get all of those scars?" Kimiko asked.

Danny's eyes narrowed in rage. His eyes began to glow a deadly green color as his power spiked. He looked back at his fellow monks-in-training and Master Fung, causing them to flinch from the amount of rage.

"Let me start from the beginning. My former parents had created a portal to a place called, the Ghost Zone. When they plugged it in, however, it didn't work. One of my friends, Sam, talked me into going into the portal to try and fix it. So I put on a hazmat suit, and walked in to find the problem. It was dark in there, so I put my hand against the wall to steady myself. That's when it all went wrong." Danny explained. He paused for a moment in order to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"It turns out that my former parents had put the 'on' button on the INSIDE of the portal. I had no idea until... Oop! Too late! I pressed the button by accident, and was hit by over one million tons of ectoplasm and electricity, thus killing." Danny said.

This got a round of gasps from everyone, but Omi was suddenly confused. And I think I know what he's confused about.

"Wait. If you were killed that day, how are you alive right now?" Omi asked.

"I was getting to that. The electrical currents flowing through my body bonded the ectoplasm to my DNA, essentially turning me into a halfa. Half-a-human, half-a-ghost. It pretty much gave me ghost powers which I had no control over at first. But with time, I gained control and started using them to fight off evil ghosts. But it went bad almost as soon as it started. About six days ago, everyone in town, including my family found out my secret. It was not well received. Everyone started attacking me with anti-ghost weaponry, and my own friends turned their backs on me! I survived and managed to escape, but not without severe damage. These scars are a testament to that." Danny finished.

When he was done, Kimiko was in tears sobbing heavily, and the boys looked like they wanted to rip the people of Amity Park to pieces. Dojo had even subconsciously grown to his full dragon size, and was snarling in rage. Master Fung may have kept his calm and collected demeanor on the outside, but on the inside he was downright furious!

"This is why I didn't want to get too close to anyone. I was afraid that you guys would think of me as nothing more than an abomination... A monster that needed to be destroyed..." Danny said to them.

He closed his eyes, and lowered his head waiting for the insults and attacks. But they never came. Instead, Danny felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a fierce hug. He opened his eyes to see that it was Kimiko who was hugging him, now sobbing into his bare chest. Danny was unsure of what to do in this situation, but soon just followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around the crying girl in an attempt to calm her down. Clay was the first to speak up.

"Why would we hate ya just for bein' different, partner?" Clay asked.

"You are a most honorable warrior, Danny. One who is worthy of learning the Xiaolin arts!" Omi added.

"And most importantly, you're our friend now, bud!" Raimundo said, finishing their statement.

Danny began to feel a strange feeling in his heart. One he has never felt before. It felt strangely warm and comforting, and a bright glow was emitting from his heart area. On his chest were the Japanese kanji for Tiger, and Light. The light purified Danny's DNA, destroying the ghostly contaminant. Danny felt something wet rolling down his face, but he knew that it wasn't sweat. He reached up to feel what it was, and realized that he was crying.

This surprised the young teen, as he was fully convinced that ever since the incident at Amity Park, every tear he had left had completely dried up from his eyes. To actually be able to cry again showed that his heart was beginning to heal after all of this time. Master Fung then decided to break the news to Danny.

"Now Kimiko, you asked what would happen to Danny. Well, he is not really a Xiaolin Dragon. He is something else entirely." Master Fung explained.

This caught everyone's attention. Kimiko had calmed down enough to listen to Master Fung who decided to elaborate.

"You see, fifteen hundred years ago there was a clan of Xiaolin Warriors who utilized the power of the one beast that could match a Dragon in power. They were known as the Xiaolin Tigers. And Danny, you are being trained to be the next Tiger of Light! And what you are wearing is the traditional battle GI for the male warriors of their clan." Master Fung explained.

All of the young warriors were quite surprised at this revelation. No one could've predicted something like this. But one thing was certain, the hunt for the Shen-Gong-Wu was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

_*****Later That Night*****_

* * *

All was quiet as the ones residing in the temple slept. But one person was not having a peaceful sleep. Danny was in a cold sweat thrashing about as he experienced a horrible nightmare. However, a woman's hand placed itself on Danny's face, and stroked his hair in a motherly fashion. It was the same mystery woman who had given the Tiger's Wattō to Danny earlier that day. She began to sing a special lullaby to the young Xiaolin Tiger-in-training in an attempt to chase away the nightmares.

**_Mystery Woman:_ **_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umikaze ki makase nami makase!~_

_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi no sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta!~_

_Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta!~_

_Kinpa-gimpa mo, shibuki ni kaete Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri!~_

The song seemed to have the desired effect. Danny was beginning to stop thrashing, and his breathing started to relax. The mystery woman smiled seeing this, and continued to sing whilst she stroked Danny's hair.

**_Mystery Woman:_ **_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku!~_

_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro!~_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase!~_

_Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo Asu no, asahi ga, nai ja nashi!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho... _

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

The song did its job, and Danny was now sleeping very soundly. Seeing that the young cub was no longer being assaulted by nightly terrors, the mysterious woman leaned down, and gave Danny a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Danny... I love you so much... My son..." She said to the young man as he rested.

She got up, and left the room where the warriors were sleeping. But she was completely unaware that Danny had heard what she said to him, even though he was asleep.

* * *

_**And we're done with this chapter! I hope you all like it, because it took me a while to type this. Just so you know, it's been a while since I've watched Xiaolin Showdown so I may be slow to update this story. And remember, if you have any ideas for original Shen-Gong-Wu, drop me a line! Now who is this mystery woman who claims to be Danny's real mother? And if she's his mom, then who's the father?! And what will the pairing be for this story?! Find out on the next chapter of Danny, The Tiger of Light!**_


	3. The Fist of Tebigong Awakens!

_**Me: Well guys, I got some pretty good reviews for last chapter, and I feel like responding to some reviews! Guys, if you would be so kind as to read me some of the reviews so I can answer them, I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**Kimiko: Sure! PhantomDragon99 says, "My god, have you been watching Tai Chi Chasers before writing this chapter?! Also, you had a good idea. The Power Drainer Lamprey!"**_

_**Me: Well PhantomDragon99, my old friend, to answer your question I know nothing about this Tai Chi Chasers. But I do like the idea of using the Power Drainer Lamprey, but it might come in later on.**_

_**Omi: Someone who goes by the name of sheffelman says, "Pairing should be Danny/Kimiko. Original Shen-Gong-Wu idea: the Dagger of Light." Out of curiosity, what does he mean by 'pairing'?**_

_**Me: AH! We'll talk about it later! When you're older.**_

_**Omi: But...**_

_**Me: WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!**_

_**Dojo: A guest reviewer asks, "Does Danny still have his ghost powers, or are they gone?"**_

_**Me: Good question. I'm sorry to say that Danny no longer has ghost powers. They were destroyed when his DNA was purified by his Xiaolin Tiger element.**_

_**Clay: danifan3000 says, "well, I was thinking of one called the Phoenix Wings. A Shen-Gong-Wu that allows the users body to burst into flames, and use the fire to the users advantage, as well as give them the ability of flight. As for the appearance, they resemble the wings of Icarus." Hoo-wee! That there sounds like a strong one!**_

_**Me: Ya got that right, my fellow Texan!**_

_**Master Fung: Another guest reviewer says, "This was great and I can't wait for the next chapter. Hope to see Danny in a showdown soon."**_

_**Me: Well, that's very nice of you to say. And I believe that next chapter you'll get your wish! Well, that's all the reviews I have time to answer. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Raimundo: Once again, our buddy SaurusRock625 doesn't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**The Fist of Tebigong Awakens! Small Solutions To Complicated Problems!**_

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Xiaolin Temple. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing their songs, and the Xiaolin Dragons were running an obstacle course. Currently, it's Omi who is running the course, and he's building up momentum so he can pole vault over a pit filled with mechanical alligators. He manages to do so, getting over the wall in the process only for two automatic crossbows to spring up on both sides of him, and fire three arrows each! Omi managed to dodge all of the arrows, which were really blunt training arrows, and sped off to complete the challenge. He jumped up, and kicked a vase on a pedestal that was moving up and down, then spun around on the second pole to launch himself at another vase which he also destroyed.

Omi kept running, and came across a giant swinging blade which he ran straight past after timing the swing right. The next obstacle was the swinging sandbags. Omi ran into the middle of them, and dodged them all before running again. Finally, he made it to a stuffed dog that was trapped between two rings of fake fire. He jumped through the first one, grabbed the dog, and did a spin leap through the second one. Omi landed in a battle stance having finished the challenge.

Kimiko stopped the timer, and checked the young monk's time. "Nice job, Omi! Eight seconds faster than Raimundo!" She congratulated.

"Yeah. You're one slippery little dude!" Raimundo said, placing the dog back on its pedestal.

"I foolishly, and shamefully lost a quarter second on the sandbags." Omi said, feeling none too pleased about his performance. "As you might say, I smell bad!"

"It's 'I stink', not 'I smell bad'." Raimundo corrected.

"I stink?" Omi asked in confusion.

"Yeah. And you smell bad too!" Raimundo replied, laughing a bit at the end.

"Okay, Clay. You're the last one up." Kimiko said, pushing Raimundo out of the way.

"So all's I gotta do is be the fastest to get to that doggie?" Clay asked.

"Correct." Omi said.

"Alright." Clay said calmly.

Clay took up a stance, and began to do some deep breathing. He did this to think clearly, and analyze the situation. Raimundo started whispering to Omi.

"Hey, don't worry. Your record's safe! Clay's element is Earth." Raimundo informed as he snickered slightly. "Speed of a rock!"

"Don't be too sure about that, Raimundo." Came a voice from the side.

Everyone except clay looked over to see Danny doing push-ups with a five hundred pound boulder on his back. It was a part of his workout routine, and he took it in stride. Kimiko blushed slightly as she watched Danny's muscles flex.

"There is always more than one way to solve a problem." Danny said wisely.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Kimiko declared, as she started the time.

Clay then did something that none of the others were expecting. He turned around, walked over to the fake rings of fire, grabbed the dog, and walked back.

"Here ya go." Clay said, presenting the dog to Omi. "Think I shaved a few seconds off yer time there, Omi."

The others began to laugh at the look on Omi's face. He was just about to have a temper tantrum. And now that I think about it, that's kinda to be expected from an eight year old. Omi threw the dog back at Clay, and proceeded to berate the cowboy.

"But- but- you were supposed to go run, AND JUMP, AND KICK!" Omi berated. Clay wasn't really fazed by it.

"W'll I didn't much see the point in all o' that hoopin' and hollerin' so long as I got the dog." Clay responded in an easygoing way.

But Raimundo decided to mock our Earth wielding Dragon-in-Training.

"Yeah. More like you knew you couldn't beat us using your old man Kung Fu!" Raimundo said.

This joke seemed to make Omi start to laugh uncontrollably. It's amazing how the young are so easily entertained by such simple jokes.

"Raimundo mocks Clay's Tai Chi by calling it old man Kung Fu! Ha ha ha ha! **Ho ho! He implies that clay is like an old man DOING KUNG FU! HA HA HA HA!"** Omi laughed, falling on his back blissfully unaware that a certain Tai Chi master walked up to them.

But everyone else noticed. Danny was done with his workout by now, but he needed some help getting the boulder off of his back. Last time he tried to do so by himself, he threw out his back. Very painful... Clay noticed that Danny needed help, and went to get the boulder off his friend's back.

"Omi! Ixnay on the easing-tay!" Kimiko said in pig Latin.

But the young monk just kept laughing. He couldn't really control himself. It wasn't until a certain old man made himself known that Omi finally stopped laughing.

"Is there something funny about old men and their Kung Fu, young monk?"

Omi's eyes practically popped right out of their sockets when he saw who was talking.

"*GASP* Master Fung!" Omi said in slight fear. BUSTED!~

"You remember that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, don't you?" Master Fung asked.

"Yes, master. Uh... Clay cheated!" Omi accused.

"Oh? There is much more to being a Xiaolin Warrior than running and jumping, young monk." Master Fung explained.

"Oh, yes, master! There is KICKING too!" Omi said while kicking the air.

"Yes Omi, but there is also seeing things in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems. Well done Clay!" Master Fung explained in his infinite wisdom while congratulating Clay.

"Thank you, sir." Clay replied, tipping his hat.

Suddenly, Dojo slithered up to the group with the Shen Gong Wu scroll clutched firmly in his claws.

"LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE! We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo informed while opening the scroll.

"Ah, **the Fist of Tebigong. A most powerful Shen Gong Wu, indeed."** Master Fung said.

The diagrams showed someone using the Fist of Tebigong to break down a stone wall.

"Wow. That thing packs a punch." Danny said.

"Yeah, literally!" Raimundo added.

Everyone made their way to the meditation hall where the elder monks were currently meditating to balance their chi. Master Fung rang a few bells on a wind chime in a certain combination, and the ring that was around the incense cauldron lowered down into a staircase. Everyone walked down to see that the stairs led to the storage area for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Hurry, young monks! Choose the Shen Gong Wu that you will take into battle!" Master Fung commanded.

"Dibs on the Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo said. But Omi was against this.

"No! You cannot have it! You have no idea what it can do!" Omi protested while trying, and failing to take the eye from Raimundo.

"Sure I do. It's supposed to shoot... Lighting, or... Something." Raimundo said to the cheese colored monk. "Besides, I called it!"

"But I won it in the showdown! I should be the first to use it!" Omi argued.

"Fighting over a Shen-Gong-Wu?" Master Fung asked. "Are you planning to start a Xiaolin Showdown right now?"

"Master Fung, please choose who should get the Eye of Dashi." Omi requested.

"Hmmm... It should go to the winner of the obstacle course." Master Fung mused.

"YES! In your head, Raimundo!" Omi gloated, once again getting the words wrong when using slang.

"In your FACE." Raimundo corrected. But Omi just stuck out his hand.

"Talk to my fingers!" Omi said, using slang incorrectly once again.

Master Fung spoke up again, keeping his calm and patient demeanor.

"I did not mean you, Omi. Clay was the fastest on the course." Master Fung said.

**"WHAT?! But! He-!"** Omi said incredulously.

Master Fung took the Eye of Dashi from Raimundo, and Gave it to Clay.

"Use it wisely." Master Fung instructed.

"Much obliged, Master Fung sir." Clay said with a tip of his hat.

"The Mantis Flip Coin, and the Two-Ton Tunic will be used by you two." Master Fung said as he gave the coin to Raimundo, and the tunic to Kimiko.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Raimundo said, feeling a little bummed out about not getting the Eye of Dashi.

"Thank you, Master Fung." Kimiko said with a more positive attitude.

"And for Danny, the Tiger's Wattō." Master Fung finished.

Danny bowed lightly in thanks, but he wasn't really paying attention to who got which Shen Gong Wu. Danny was more focused on the conversation he had with a certain member of the Tiger Clan.

* * *

_*****Flashback Start*****_

* * *

The mystery woman was playing her violin out in the temple garden. She was playing the same song that she sang to Danny a few nights ago, only it was slower and at a sadder pitch. She stopped playing when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Danny walking up to her, looking like he had questions.

"Hello, Danny. Is everything okay?" The woman asked.

"Hello, miss. Everything is fine, but I have a few questions for you." Danny replied.

She sighed having expected him to ask something like that sooner or later, but hoped that it would've been later. She patted the spot beside her, motioning for Danny to sit down. He did as silently instructed. It was an awkward silence for a while, but Danny managed to find his words.

"First question. What is your name?" Danny asked. "I can't keep calling you 'miss' all the time."

"No you can't. My name is Hoyuki, meaning 'flaming ice'." The now named Hoyuki answered.

"Next question. A few nights ago, I heard you singing a song that was strangely comforting to me." Danny asked.

Hoyuki started playing her violin again, and answered his question. As she played Danny could feel her emotions pouring out with the music.

"It is called Binks' Sake. An old song that was sang by the pirates of olden times. My grandfather was one of those pirates, and would sing that song with me when he came to visit. That was when I was just a little girl. When I saw you having a nightmare, I thought that the song would be a good lullaby to help you calm down." Hoyuki explained.

"Well, it worked. Thanks for that by the way." Danny said.

For a little while, neither of them said anything. They were busy just enjoying the sound of the music. But Danny finally decided to ask the one question that's been plaguing his mind for a while now.

"So, a few nights ago after you sang that lullaby... I heard you call me your son. Why? Do I look like him?" Danny asked.

Hoyuki didn't say anything. She just sat there with her hair shadowing her eyes. For a minute, Danny thought that he had brought up a touchy subject. Hoyuki turned to look at Danny with tears leaking from her eyes. Without a word, she latched on to Danny and proceeded to cry into his shoulder muttering things like 'sorry', and 'forgive me'. This perplexed Danny, until realization struck him like a brick to the head.

"...I'm your son, aren't I?" Danny asks in realization.

Hoyuki can do nothing but nod, feeling too torn up to say anything. But for Danny, it made perfect sense. How he felt that sense of a true mother from Hoyuki when he never found that same spark from Maddie. He was a little mad that Hoyuki had abandoned him fourteen years ago, but that was far outweighed by the sheer joy he was feeling. He found his real mother.

Danny wrapped his arms around his mother, and let her cry her frustrations and guilt out.

* * *

_*****Flashback Over*****_

* * *

"I get no Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked with a puppy dog pout.

"We have only four, Omi. If you want one, I suggest you retrieve the Fist of Tebigong." Master Fung said, not at all fazed by the pouty face.

"Can we get a move on, please? We got a Shen Gong Wu to find!" Dojo said impatiently before slithering off.

* * *

_*****At A Café In France*****_

* * *

Jack Spicer was just lounging about at a café having a small celebration after he retrieved a Shen Gong Wu of his own. It was a light blue sash with three claws at the end. Jack used the Shen Gong Wu to pick up a cup of coffee that he was drinking, and took a sip.

"Mmmm, yeah. I like it. This Third Arm Sash is tight!" Jack said to himself.

**"Insolent boy!"** Wuya yelled as she floated in front of Jack. **"You are misusing the power of a Shen Gong Wu!"**

"Wuya, Wuya, calm down. What's the point of taking over the world, if ya can't have a little fun? Look, I can juggle!" Jack asked/said while using the Third Arm Sash to juggle a salt and pepper shaker.

**"You are wasting time! The Fist of Tebigong awaits! IT MUST BE MINE!"** Wuya yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah! We're partners, remember? So that Shen Gong Wu is ours!" Jack informed smugly before taking another sip of his coffee. "Unless you can suddenly pick things up with those seen through hands."

Wuya growled, and tried to punch Jack only for her fist to phase right through him. She growled menacingly, clenching her nonexistent fists in anger. Yeah... We can all clearly tell that the Heylin Witch is pissed off.

"See? Power down! We'll get your fist as soon as I'm done." Jack said still feeling pretty laid back.

While Jack and Wuya were arguing, a mime walked up behind Jack, and started doing some of his mime tricks. Jack took notice of this, but didn't find them funny. In fact, he found them to be more annoying than anything else.

"You got a problem? Hey go walk against air somewhere else!" Jack demanded. But the mime just ignored him.

"*Sigh* First order of business when I'm ruler of the world... Vaporize all mimes!" Jack said to himself as he started to walk away.

Apparently the mime didn't want to lose an audience, so he started twirling his arm like one would with a lasso, and made a throwing motion only for Jack to get caught by the invisible lasso. What?!

"HEY! Wait a minute! What's goin' on here?!" Jack asked no one in particular as he was pulled back by the mime. "Alright, clown. You asked for it!"

Jack pushed a button on his watch and was about to order a few of his robots to destroy the mime, but Wuya stopped him.

"WAIT! It appears that this mime has magical abilities." Wuya explained.

The mime nodded with a small smile. He then made a few motions like one would if they were playing golf, swung his invisible golf club, and hit Jack in the stomach with an invisible golf ball. Fore!

"See? He can be of use to us! Or do you require another demonstration?" Wuya asked the downed teen.

"No... I'm good..." Jack replied in a pained voice. Wuya laughed slightly at the boy's misfortune.

* * *

_*****With The Monks*****_

* * *

As the monks were flying on Dojo over a wooded area, they all had different thoughts. Omi was still miffed at not getting a Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko was happy that Danny was reunited with his real mother, Clay was focused on getting the Fist of Tebigong, and Raimundo was annoyed by the fact that Hoyuki was playing the same song over and over again, while Danny sang the lyrics.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING THAT SONG?!" Raimundo asked in irritation.

"What? Why would ya want them to stop? This song is a timeless classic!" Dojo said as he landed. "Anyways, the Fist of Tebigong must be close, because I'm getting a serious case of Shen Gong Wu rash!"

"Can you be more specific?" Kimiko asked as Dojo shrunk down.

"Well, I kinda feel like an itchy feeling on my neck, and it kinda feels like a burny feeling on my back, oh and behind my tail there's this unsightly cracking! I'm not kidding! It's just, oh..." Dojo said, describing the symptoms of his rash.

"I meant about the location of the Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko said a little grossed out. "Can you tell us EXACTLY where it is?"

"She has a point, Dojo." Hoyuki said in agreement. "We cannot aimlessly search behind every- GASP!"

When Hoyuki moved a bush to look for the Shen Gong Wu, Jack Spicer and his robots appeared from behind it. There were quite a few of his robots with him this time.

"Jack Spicer!" Raimundo said as he and the others took up battle stances.

"Surprise, surprise! Robo minions..." Jack said.

His robots made blades come out of their bodies, and start spinning like buzzsaws. Jack pointed at our Xiaolin heroes with an evil smirk on his face.

"Take 'em down!" He commanded.

Naturally, the robots did as commanded charging at the monks. However, our heroes were ready for a fight, and called upon their Dragon/Tiger elements.

"**WATER!"** Omi called. He managed to destroy a few of the Jack Bots that were attacking him with a few well placed punches and spin kicks.

**"WIND!"** Raimundo yelled as he called upon his element.

He used a discarded robot head to fight some of the robots, kicked one out of the way, and then ripped another robots head off.

"Hey robot! Lose something?" Raimundo taunted holding up the robots head.

**"FIRE!"** Kimiko yelled. She leapt up into the air, and destroyed some robots using split kicks.

Danny was using the Tiger's Wattō to slice through all of the robots that were going after him. Even without Danny's light element, it was sharp enough to cut through the robots like butter. Hoyuki was using her violin as a melee weapon, which was pretty impressive. That's when Hoyuki called upon her own Xiaolin Tiger element.

**"MUSIC!"** Hoyuki cried. She then used her Violin bow to slice, and stab her way through the robots. Quite impressive for someone of her current age.

Watching his mother fight, Danny could only stare in awe. The fighting style of the Tiger clan was so ferocious, yet at the same time quite graceful. It almost looked like his mother was dancing through the carnage. Not wanting to be outdone, Danny called upon his own Tiger element. Like when he unlocked his element, the Japanese characters for tiger and light appeared in a golden glow on the young warrior's bare chest.

**"LIGHT!" **Danny called as a tiger made of light engulfed him. Danny charged, and pounced on one of the Jack Bots. But instead of being brought down by his weight, the light sliced through the robot like it was nothing!

"Ooh! Ah! Hey! Watch out!" Dojo said as he dodged stray parts from robots. Dojo looked at Clay, and noticed that he had yet to join the fight. "Um, Clay? Big fight here! Wanna get in on it?"

"Just takin' ma cleansin' breath. *Fooo* Now A'hm read-**OOF!**" Clay was interrupted by a Jack Bot that shoved him. This caused Clay and Dojo to fall off of a ledge.

Kimiko ran over to where the robot was still hovering after it pushed Clay off the cliff. She jumped up into the air, and activated her Shen Gong Wu.

"**TWO TON TUNIC!"** Kimiko yelled, turning the Shen Gong Wu into its armored state. As she fell, the impact and weight from the tunic smashed the Jack Bot. Kimiko deactivated her Shen-Gong-Wu, and looked down to see Clay and Dojo safe on a sturdy branch that was sticking out of the side of the cliff.

"**You okay, Clay?!"** Kimiko asked, worried for the safety of her friend.

"**Don't worry 'bout me none! Just git that Shen Gong Wu!" **Clay said from his perch.

While this was going on, Raimundo reached into his pant pocket, and took out the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Raimundo said, activating his own Shen Gong Wu. He then flipped high into the air, avoiding the two robots that tried to double team him. He landed next to Omi, and started flipping the coin between his hands.

"Bet you wish YOU had this Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo said, teasing the little monk.

"Yes…" Omi trailed off, knocking the helmet off of a charging Jack Bot. "But YOU need it more than ME!"

Omi threw the helmet from the Jack Bot like a discus used in Greek tournaments at Jack. Said boy genius ducked in time for the flying disk to take the head off of another Jack Bot. The remaining Xiaolin Warriors retook their battle stances.

"The battle is over, Jack Spicer! You have lost!" Omi declared smugly.

"What ever shall we do?" Jack asked, feigning despair.

"Perhaps we should introduce them to our new friend… Le Mime." Wuya suggested.

The same mime from before showed up, and raised his hat in greeting. This just served to make three out of the five warriors laugh.

"You brought a mime?" Kimiko asked with a giggle.

"What're you gonna do? Annoy us to death?" Raimundo asked in a mocking tone.

The mime quickly ran up to the three remaining Xiaolin Dragons, and made motions like he was putting them in a giant box. This just made them laugh even more.

"Look at him. He's pretending to put us in a box! Oh no, we are trapped! We can not get out!" Kimiko mocked.

"Very silly, but-**OOF!** Hey…" Omi said as he backed away from what appeared to be an invisible wall. Raimundo walked forward, but he also hit it. This confirmed the Dragon of Wind's suspicions.

"There is a wall!" Raimundo said as realization struck him like a ton of bricks. Kimiko pushed against her left side, only to find that she and her fellow dragons were boxed in. Literally.

"Uh, guys… We really ARE trapped!" Kimiko said, a sense of panic overwhelming her.

The three of them tried desperately to get out, while Le Mime just leaned against the corner of the box. One thing was certain, these guys weren't getting out any time soon.

"You kids have fun. We've got a Fist of Tebigong to find!" Jack said as he, Wuya, and Le Mime left the three in the box.

Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko were now trying even harder to bust out of the box, but still to no avail! All three of them had just one thing on their minds. '_Where are Danny, Hoyuki, Dojo, and Clay?!'_

It turns out that while everyone else was distracted, Danny and his mother climbed down the cliff in order to help Clay and Dojo. They were now climbing back up, and saw the others who were trapped. However, the four of them didn't know that they were trapped.

"Hey, what're y'all doin' here? Shouldn't ya be goin' after that Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked.

The others were yelling at the free warriors to go after Jack, but their shouts were muted by the invisible box.

"What's that? We can't hear you!" Danny said.

"Oooh, they're playing charades!" Dojo exclaimed, having misinterpreted what the others were doing.

"This hardly seems like the time to be playing fancy parlor games, but if you insist." Hoyuki said. "Now, let's see. Uhhh…"

"Ummm, Fabric Softener! Uhhh, an Igloo! I-i-it's Tooth Decay! I-I-IT'S HAM! It's salt cured ham!" Dojo said, throwing out random guesses before thinking with his stomach.

"No, that's a Monkey if I ever saw one. Maybe a Lemur." Clay said while Raimundo thrashed about.

"They can't hear us! They think that we're playing charades!" Kimiko said in despair.

"Yeah? Well I got a charade for 'em!" Raimundo said as he walked up to the wall in front of him. He pointed at himself, and the guessing began.

_**Dojo:**_ "Raimundo! It's Raimundo!

Raimundo then points at his butt.

_**Dojo:**_ "Eehhh Hieny! Tuckus! Ehhh, Keister! Ehhh, Gluteus Maximus!

_**Clay:**_ "Butt?"

_**Dojo: **_"Good one, Clay!

Raimundo starts to kick the air in front of him, without hitting the invisible wall.

_**Hoyuki:**_ "I believe that this one is kicking."

Raimundo points at Clay.

_**Danny: **_"It's Clay!"

"Ah reckon yer right, Danny! Raimundo's gonna kick ma… HEY!" Clay said as he realized what Raimundo had just charaded.

"Ohhh, penalty. Five yards for unnecessary roughness!" Dojo said, mixing up the rules of charades and football.

"Oh, that is it! You are in so much-**DOH!"** Clay said as he hit the invisible wall. "What the?!"

"It's soome kiinnda in-vis-able… booox!" Raimundo said, poorly imitating Clay's southern accent. "Eh. Took 'em long enough!

"Get outta my way!" Kimiko said, pushing past her friend. She wrote something on her PDA, and showed it to her friends so they could read it.

"It says, 'trapped by mime magic. Stop Jack! Get Shen Gong Wu!' Huh!" Danny said, reading the message aloud.

"magic mimes?" Dojo asked incredulously. "I knew they were obnoxious, but now they're dangerous too?! **Whoa!"**

Clay and the others took off running to get the Fist of Tebigong, leaving the others to ponder their fate. It seemed pretty bleak at the moment.

"It is up to Clay to retrieve the Fist of Tebigong!" Omi said.

"In other words... We're doomed!" Kimiko said in despair.

"We must have faith in our friend's abilities!" Omi protested.

"Old man Kung Fu to the rescue?! Pfff! As if!" Raimundo rudely said.

"Face it, Omi. If Clay gets into a showdown, we have no chance!" Kimiko explained.

"Good bye Fist of Tebigong..." Raimundo trailed off.

"Hello ten thousand years of darkness!" Kimiko finished.

"You may have a point... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Omi started screaming as he ran forward. As he was running, Omi was also running on the walls and roof of the box.

* * *

_*****With The Others*****_

* * *

As Clay, Danny, and Hoyuki walked along the path, they used Dojo as a living Shen Gong Wu detector. And from the look of things, they were definitely getting closer. Dojo had his eyes closed as he continued to sense for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Keep going! We're definitely gettin' warmer! That Fist of Tebigong is so close I can-" Dojo stopped mid sentence when he saw... LE MIME! **"BREAK!"**

They all stopped, and took up battle stances. The three warriors understood that one must never underestimate their opponent, no matter who they are.

"We don't want no trouble now..." Clay said defensively.

Le Mime tilted his hat down, and started to mirror Clay's movements. For a while, the four just stood there. But Dojo being the impatient dragon that he is wanted something exciting to happen.

"Anybody gonna make a move here?" Dojo asked.

"The fella don't seem to mean any harm." Clay said as he lowered his hand.

Le Mime also lowered his hand. Clay stepped to the side, and so did make-up face. Clay moved forward, and Le Mime did the same. But he crashed into Clay, sending them both to the ground.

"He's doin' everything a'hm doin'!" Clay said in shock.

"The mirror gag." Hoyuki said in disgust. "Dojo, now you see why I hate mimes!"

Clay got back up, and began to make a few movements to see if Le Mime would do the same. He got the same result every time. A copycat mime.

"Cute. But we still have a Shen Gong Wu to find!" Danny said, not liking the fact that they were wasting time.

"Ah think ah got an idea." Clay thought to himself. "Ya know, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!"

Clay started making motions like he was gonna punch himself in the face. Naturally, Le Mime continued to copy the cowboy. Dojo and the others had no idea what was going on until... POW! Clay and Le Mime punched themselves in the face full force! Le Mime's legs wobbled a little, and he fell back out cold.

"Nice job, Clay! Way to take one for the team, buddy!" Dojo said as he slithered back onto Clay's shoulder. All clay received from his hit to the face was a black eye.

"Very well done indeed, Clay!" Hoyuki said, congratulating the young dragon of earth.

"Thank you, ma'am." Clay replied with a tip of the hat.

"Come on! Let's go get that Shen Gong Wu before clown face wakes up." Danny said as he started back down the path.

* * *

_*****Back With The Trapped Dragons In Training*****_

* * *

While Clay and the others had just brought down Le Mime, Omi and the others were still trapped. Raimundo was still kicking the wall of the box in an attempt to bust out of there with no success at all. After a while, Kimiko had enough.

"Raimundo, would ya give it a rest already?" Kimiko asked.

"No way! There's gotta be a way outta here!" Raimundo said as he charged at the wall only to be deflected back at Omi and Kimiko. "Okay, those walls are solid!"

"Here, let me try." Kimiko grabbed Raimundo by his arm, and threw him onto the invisible wall behind her. As Raimundo slowly slid down the wall, Kimiko smirked smugly. "You're right. They're solid."

Omi walked away from the group, and began to go through a few martial arts stances.

"Silence please." Omi commanded as he continued to go through the stances.

Raimundo got up, and shook the cobwebs from his mind. He saw what Omi was doing, and seemed very confused.

"What are you doing?" Raimundo asked.

The sudden noise made Omi lose his focus, and stop whatever it was he was doing. He turned around to glare at his fellow dragon in training.

"Oh COME ON! I just said silence! I even said please!" Omi said in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Raimundo apologized.

"We just wanted to know what you were doing, Omi." Kimiko explained playing the peace keeper.

"I am focusing my chi, so that I may perform the ancient and powerful Tsunami Strike!" Omi explained. "It'll be cold dud!"

Raimundo groaned in annoyance from Omi's constant mess ups with slang. But Kimiko just corrected him while giggling slightly.

"That's 'cool dude'." Kimiko corrected.

"I stand corrected! Now, silence please!" Omi said.

Omi went through a few stances, and the glowing rows of incense burns appeared on his head again. He then was surrounded by raging waters which propelled him all around the inside of the box. He struck all over the place as hard as he could, and the box... Took zero damage.

"You are correct. Those walls are VERY solid!" Omi informed.

Raimundo and Kimiko were too dizzy from getting caught in Omi's attack to say, or do anything.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

Jack's robots were ripping down trees using drill arms and legs as they searched the mountain for the Fist of Tebigong. Wuya's eyes were glowing as she used her sensory abilities to try and find the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ahhhh. The Fist of Tebigong is close! I sense it!" Wuya said.

"We'll find it! My Drill Bots will turn this mountain into rubble if they have to!" Jack declared.

Unfortunately, two of Jack's Drill Bots bumped into each other. They were none too happy, and started to attack each other. Using their drilling limbs, the two robots began to destroy each other in a fit of mechanical rage. Jack looked slightly embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Uhhh, see? Mountain of rubble." Jack said sheepishly.

**"Stop fooling around and get that Shen Gong Wu, or I'll-"**

"You'll what? Replace me?" Jack asked cutting Wuya off.

"Hmmm... There's a thought." Wuya said to herself, giving the idea some thought.

"Not likely!" Jack said, getting in Wuya's face.

Meanwhile Clay, Danny, Hoyuki, and Dojo were watching from afar. Dojo was twitching something fierce, and it wasn't from him being afraid.

"That ghost hag is right. That Shen Gong Wu is close!" Dojo said through his shudders.

"Alright y'all, let's sneak up on 'em real quiet like." Clay said in a hushed voice.

"Don't you tell me how to be stealthy! I'm all about quiet! Why I can-**WAAAUUGH!"** Dojo began to ramble, but he neglected to look where he was going, and tripped over a rock.

This caused the dragon to fall, and tumble down the side of the hill. He kept loudly crying out in pain as he tumbled, before coming to a full stop at the bottom of the hill. Dojo looked down to see that he had fallen on top of exactly what our heroes were looking for!

"Hey, the Fist of Tebigong! Check me out with the moves!" Dojo said. But he looked up due to Jack's shadow looming over him.

"Yeah, check you out." Jack said with two of his robots flanking him. Naturally, Dojo who wasn't a fighter, did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed for help.

**"SECURITY!"** Dojo called.

Clay ran over, and rammed into Jack using his Texas sized gut. It was more than enough to send the evil boy genius to the ground.

"Knew I could count on that gut!" Dojo said to the audience.

Danny grabbed the Fist of Tebigong out from underneath Dojo, while his mother grabbed Dojo. The three humans ran off with the Shen Gong Wu, and the dragon with Jack's robots hot on their tails. Jack finally managed to clear his head, and saw that they were getting away. Wuya floated up next to him.

"Need I say it? **Stop them!"** Wuya ordered.

**"Third Arm Sash!" **Jack yelled, activating his Shen Gong Wu.

The Third Arm Sash came to life, and reached out towards Danny. As Danny was running, the Third Arm Sash swiped the Fist of Tebigong from him. The three Xiaolin Warriors stopped as they were surrounded by Drill Bots. Things were starting to look bleak right now.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko had just about given up trying to get out of the invisible box, but Omi was still trying to find a way out. He was currently trying to find a weak point in the structure of the box with no success.

"There must be a way out of this box!" Omi said in determination.

"Well if there is a way, I'm not seeing it." Kimiko said.

"Well, I ain't too proud to beg." Raimundo said.

He took the Mantis Flip Coin out of his pocket, and walked up to a wall. He started rubbing the coin against the bars of the box as he called out to Le Mime. Wait... BARS?!

"Hey mister mime guy, let us out! We think mimes are really funny, and not at all stupid! **LET US OUT!"** Raimundo called.

Unknown to him, Omi and Kimiko were covering their ears from the noise. The sound of metal against metal has never been a very pleasant sound for anyone really.

"RAIMUNDO! PLEASE! Stop that at once!" Omi demanded.

"Yeah, Rai! Major migraine developing here!" Kimiko added.

"No. Listen..." Omi said as realization dawned on him. He took the coin from Raimundo, and started clanging it against the 'bars' again. "What is that?"

"The bars, duh!" Raimundo said in annoyance.

"There are bars here?! I thought you said these walls were solid!" Kimiko asked as she gripped the bars.

"They are!" Raimundo defended. "But there are... Bars... Too... I guess..."

"Or maybe there are bars because you IMAGINED THEM THERE!" Kimiko implied flicking Raimundo in the head.

"Don't get snippy with me, girl!" Raimundo demanded.

While those two were arguing, Omi had walked over to another wall, and started looking for something.

"So then, if I imagine a door will there be a door?" Omi asked himself.

He felt around while imagining a door. He felt a door knob, turned it, and sweet freedom it was a door!

"Yes! Ha ha! Simple solutions to complicated problems!" Omi said as he and Kimiko walked out of the box.

Raimundo tried, but unfortunately the door closed on him, and he hit the wall. He started yelling at his friends, but they couldn't hear him due to the box.

"Omi, that was amazing!" Kimiko said as she hugged the little monk, who blushed from such contact.

"My first girl hug! May I have another?" Omi asked.

"Sorry kid, one per customer." Kimiko said.

Raimundo walked up to the two after freeing himself from the box. He started to speak with enough sarcasm to make Chuck Norris feel outclassed.

"Isn't this nice? Just us three friends having a few laughs. But where are our other three friends, mister Clay, mister Danny, and miss Hoyuki? Oh! That's right..."

Raimundo's head suddenly grew to epic proportions as he yelled at his fellow dragons.

**"THEY'RE LOSING THE FIST OF TEBIGONG TO JACK SPICER! DID YOU REALLY FORGET THAT?!"** Raimundo asked/yelled. His head deflated back to normal size, with cartoon anger steam over it.

Omi and Kimiko ran off to find the others, while Raimundo remained stationary. Omi reached back, and grabbed Raimundo by his shirt in order to drag him along.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile(Again)*****_

* * *

Clay and the others were still surrounded by Jack's robots. For some reason or another, they haven't been destroyed yet. Wuya got tired of waiting, and started yelling at Jack.

**"What are you waiting for?! Vaporize them!"** Wuya yelled in anger, and impatience.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. How long have you been at this whole evil thing?" Jack asked.

**"I wreaked havoc and destruction when the earth was still young, and mankind was just beginning to crawl out of the mud!"** Wuya elaborated. She hated the fact that Jack was questioning her evil.

"Yeah. And yet you still make rookie mistakes. Everyone knows it's gloating first, vaporize later." Jack explained to the witch. He turned back to our Xiaolin Warriors, and began to gloat. "You three have come far, but no one can match the great evil of... JACK SPICER! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! See? Even had a great evil laugh."

"Ugh. You talk too much." Wuya said in an exasperated voice.

"The old hag's got a point." Clay said to the others. "Eye of Dashi!"

Clay activated his Shen Gong Wu, and shot a couple of bolts of lightning at the two robots that were behind Jack. This forced the boy genius to duck, and made the Fist of Tebigong launch into the air. Both Clay, and Jack made a grab for it, and they grabbed it at the same time.

"It's glowing!" exclaimed Jack.

"Looks like we're in for a Xiaolin Showdown, ya dirty snake!" Clay said with a smirk.

Finally, Omi and the others arrived on the scene. Omi saw Clay about to go up against Jack in a Xiaolin Showdown.

"This way, hurry!" Omi said as he and the others slid down the side of the hill. When they made it down, Dojo waved them over.

"Guys! You're just in time for the show!" Dojo said.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Third Arm Sash against your Eye of Dashi!" Jack challenged.

"Name yer game, Jack." Clay said.

They heard bird noises from a nearby tree, and saw a Robin perched on a branch.

"That Robin! First to catch it wins!" Jack explained.

"Ohhh, catch a Robin?" Omi asked in confusion of the challenge.

"Ah accept yer challenge, Jack!" Clay said.

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Both said at the same time.

The showdown flashes began, and the area where everyone else was standing rose up so they could see everything.

"Still not used to that..." Kimiko said looking a little green.

**"GONG YI TEMPAI!" **Both shouted as the target robin flew past them.

Jack activated his heli pack, and flew off after the Robin. He was determined to catch it, and win the Showdown. He flew as close as he could to the Robin, and made his move.

"**Third Arm Sash!"** Jack yelled, activating his Shen Gong Wu.

The sash sprang to life, and charged at the Robin. However every time the Third Arm Sash tried to grab it, the bird maneuvered just out of reach. While Jack was trying to catch the Robin using speed and brute force, Clay just stood where he had started. This greatly worried the others. Well, other than Danny and his mother, Hoyuki.

"Why is Clay just standing there?" Omi asked.

Clay took his cleansing breath as he relaxed the flow if his energy.

"He's breathing. I guess that means he's alive." Raimundo observed.

"Does he not know that the Showdown has started?" Omi asked the others.

"Don't worry! My man, Clay is…" Dojo started to root for Clay, only to see that he hasn't moved so much as an inch. "Still just standing around! **Hey! GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE!"**

"**Look out!"** Omi warned.

Everyone ducked just in time for a Robin, and Jack to fly over their heads. Clay watched them fly by, and walked over to a patch of Sunflowers. The others were confused by the cowboy's actions.

"What's he doing now?" Kimiko asked.

"My guess? Flower arrangement." Raimundo answered, not believing what he was seeing.

Jack was still chasing the Robin, and having little to no luck in catching the slippery little bird. The other three dragons saw how close Jack was to winning the showdown, and began to try to get Clay to do something.

"**Come on, Clay!"** cheered Kimiko.

"**You must do something!"** ordered Omi.

"**Get in the game, Clay!"** yelled Dojo.

"**At LEAST shoot some lightning! I just wanna see it once!" **yelled Raimundo, who really wanted to see the Eye of Dashi in action.

But Clay paid them no mind. He just kept a level head, and continued to pick sunflower seeds. For some reason, he was filling his hat with the tiny morsels. Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to catch the Robin. On this strike, the Robin BARELY got out of the way, losing a few feathers in the process. Jack screamed however, as he was heading straight for a tree. He couldn't dodge in time, and flew smack dab into the thing! The Robin however flew over to Clay, and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hey there little feller. Enjoy the grub!" Clay said gently, as he let the worn out bird rest, and enjoy a nice meal.

Everything went back to normal, and the Robin flew away as the Fist of Tebigong materialized in Clay's hand. The Third Arm Sash appeared drapped over Clay's other arm with the Eye of Dashi in hand.

"It is like my son told you three." Hoyuki said. "There is more than one way to solve a problem. And Clay's performance in the showdown is a testimate to that."

"Wow, Clay has me tripping on very cold stones!" Omi said, once again getting the idiom wrong.

"No, no, no! It's Clay's got you stone cold… Trip… Aww, forget it!" Raimundo said, unable to fix that phrase, and with steam literally coming out of his ears.

Jack slid painfully down the trunk of the tree he crashed into, and Wuya floated up to him.

"Pathetic boy." Wuya said bluntly.

"T-t-t-that can't be right! Can I get a rematch? A do-over, or something?" Jack asked.

"The Eye of Dashi, the Fist of Tebigong, and the Third Arm Sash! Nice work, Clay!" Danny said, giving his friend a pat on the back.

"Ah made out okay, Ah figure." Clay said.

* * *

_*****On The Ride Home*****_

* * *

As the monks were flying home on Dojo's back, Clay was beaming with pride at his accomplishment. Kimiko took notice of this.

"Awww, look at Clay, beaming like the big hero!" Kimiko said, teasing her friend slightly.

"Daww, now y'all are gonna make me blush!" Clay said in a slightly bashful tone.

"So Clay, can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Raimundo asked.

"Sure thing, Rai." Clay said as he gave the Eye of Dashi to the dragon of wind.

"WHAT?! WHY?! I should try it before you! I found it!" Omi said as he tried to take the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo with no success.

"You snooze you lose, Omi." Raimundo said.

"Then perhaps I should try the Fist of Tebigong… ON YOUR HEAD!" Omi said as he put on the Fist of Tebigong.

Kimiko didn't like their arguing at all. She was about to put a stop to it, but Hoyuki beat her to the punch! Or in this case, beat her to the Wu.

"Children. Cease your pointless argument, or I'll Third Arm Sash your mouth's shut!" Hoyuki said in a threatening tone.

"You know, I think we all learned a valuable lesson today." Danny said, getting the attention of the others.

"Never lose trust in a friend?" Kimiko guessed.

"The power of simple solutions?" Omi asked.

"Omi shouldn't use slang?" Raimundo guessed, getting a sour look from the yellow monk.

"Nope!" Clay interjected. "It's that everybody hates a mime."

This threw all of our heroes into a fit of laughter as they all rode home. Who knows what their next adventure will hold.

* * *

_**And we're done! Well everyone, with this new chapter done, I just wanna let everybody know that I plan on giving Danny a signature Shen Gong Wu. I've set up a poll for it on my profile. Here are the poll choices.**_

_**The Eye of Dashi**_

_**The Third Arm Sash**_

_**The Tongue of Saiping**_

_**The Ring of the Nine Dragons**_

_**The Changing Chopsticks**_

_**The Moonstone Locust**_

_**The Woozy Shooter**_

_**The Sapphire Dragon**_

_**The Serpent's Tail**_

_**The Shadow of Fear**_

_**The Lotus Twister**_

_**The Reversing Mirror**_

_**The Silk Spitter**_

_**The Ruby of Ramses**_

_**An original Shen Gong Wu**_

_**Please vote on this poll so that I will know what to do for Danny's signature Shen Gong Wu. Also, I plan to give the Sapphire Dragon three sister Shen Gong Wu. Kinda like Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. If you have any ideas for the ones that will represent Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko, feel free to either PM me, or write about it in the reviews. I promise to take every idea into careful consideration. Goodbye until the next chapter!**_


	4. Light of the Topaz Tiger!

_**New chapter! I'm leaving the poll that I posted up until the fifth or sixth chapter so that I can get some conclusive results. But here are the current results of the poll.**_

_**The Sapphire Dragon = 14 votes**_

_**An original Shen Gong Wu = 11 votes**_

_**The Reversing Mirror = 7 votes**_

_**The Shadow of Fear = 6 votes**_

_**The Ring of the Nine Dragons = 5 votes**_

_**The Serpent's Tail = 4 votes**_

_**The Ruby of Ramses = 4 votes**_

_**The Tongue of Saiping = 3 votes**_

_**The Moonstone Locust = 3 votes**_

_**The Third Arm Sash = 2 votes**_

_**The Lotus Twister = 2 votes**_

_**The Silk Spitter = 1 vote**_

_**The Changing Chopsticks = 1 vote**_

_**The Eye of Dashi = 1 vote**_

_**The Woozy Shooter = 1 vote**_

_**Everyone seems to really like the Sapphire Dragon. And so do I! Also, to the review from suntan140, I really like your idea! So, I'm using it in this chapter! Now I just need someone to give me some ideas for a Shen Gong Wu to act as Suzaku, and one for Genbu. I'm still accepting ideas for those two. Please try to remember that Genbu is a Tortoise with a Snake for a tail. Just so you know, I plan to make these three Shen Gong Wu sentient like the Sapphire Dragon. So remember that when you send in ideas. So now with that out of the way... Commence with the new chapter!**_

_**Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko: GONG YI TEMPAI!**_

_**Dojo: That phrase always did make me hungry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Light of The Topaz Tiger! A Daughter Is Gained!**_

* * *

In a mountainous region in Scotland, Kimiko was challenged by Jack Spicer to a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge was to climb a rock wall, and grab the Shen Gong Wu that was lodged at the top of the wall. Kimiko was struggling to climb the stone wall, but thanks to the new Shen Gong Wu that Jack found this challenge was a cakewalk for him.

"Pick up the pace, Kimiko. Too bad you don't have my Wu. These Jetbootsu let me defy gravity!" Jack explained while gloating.

He was using this new Shen Gong Wu to literally walk up the side of the rock wall. He was almost at the target. The new Shen Gong Wu was a staff with a statuette of a monkey on top of it. Ironically, this Shen Gong Wu is known as the Monkey Staff.

"And now, the Monkey Staff belongs to me!" Jack said smugly.

"You wish. **Fist of Tebigong!"** Kimiko yelled as she punched the wall in an attempt to use the tremors to stop Jack. Only there was a slight problem.

"You really need to pay attention more often. I'm defying gravity, remember?" Jack asked.

It was then that Kimiko realized the error she had made. The tremors weren't affecting Jack, but they were affecting her. Soon, the tremors became too much for Kimiko. The rocks gave way from under Kimiko's hands, and she began to plummet to the ground. Jack meanwhile, caught the Monkey Staff when it got dislodged from the rock wall. He won the showdown.

As Kimiko was falling, she could see the ground approaching fast. Even if she didn't die, a fall from this height would still break a few bones. She closed her eyes, and braced for impact... But instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. Kimiko opened her eyes, and promptly blushed several shades darker than the ripest of strawberries. Danny had caught Kimiko before she could hit the ground, and was currently holding her bridal style. She hasn't really paid much attention when she hugged him that day, but Danny's muscles were definitely not the result of steroids.

"Are you okay, Kimiko?" Danny asked, worry etched on his face.

Kimiko snapped out of her stupor from Danny's question. She had managed to fight down her blush, but before she could answer, the two teens noticed something. The Fist of Tebigong was dematerializing from Kimiko's hand, until it was gone! They heard an obnoxious laugh, and saw Jack hovering towards them.

"Ha! The Fist of Tebigong is mine! The Jetbootsu, also mine. And the Monkey Staff is also mine! I now have the balance, and agility of a monkey!" Jack gloated while doing a one handed hand stand.

He would've kept gloating, but he heard a strange sound coming from the base of his spine he looked up to see a long monkey tail sprout from the base of his spine, and out of his pants. For a moment Jack did nothing. He didn't even scream like a little girl like he usually does. Instead, he started to grin like a mad man.

"Hey, this is pretty cool! I even get a tail to complete the ensemble!" Jack said. But he currently had no control over his new appendage, and it plopped on his face.

* * *

_*****Later*****_

* * *

Dojo was currently transformed into a Viking ship, and sailing through the loch. He was shivering something fierce from the temperature of the water though.

"Brrr! I don't know how my cousin, Nessie puts up with how cold the water is here! Personally, I think she just likes all the publicity. Hey look, it's the loch ness monster!" Dojo said, doing a bad Scottish accent at the end.

"Hey look, it's the loch ness monster!" Some random highland man called.

"See what I mean?" Dojo said in a deadpan tone.

Kimiko meanwhile was sitting away from the group, stewing over the fact that she acted so foolish during the showdown. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked back to see Danny looking concerned for her.

"Is everything okay, Kimiko?" Danny asked.

"No, everything's not okay. I lost the showdown, and the Shen Gong Wu to Spicer! I made a rookie mistake that cost me the win!" Kimiko said in depression.

Before Danny could say anything, Omi decided to open his half wit pie hole.

"Do not despair, Kimiko. You simply chose a field that was unsuited for women." Omi said.

"What do you mean by THAT, Omi?" Kimiko asked, anger evident in her voice.

Danny didn't like this either. He for one knew that women were by far stronger than any man could ever hope to be. To him, it sounded like Omi was saying that Kimiko was weak. He gave Omi a glare that said 'choose your next words carefully, or you die!' But Omi took no notice of this.

"I have been studying about females using this book!" Omi explained as he held up his book.

"Blockhead's Field Guide to Women." Kimiko read aloud.

"Yes. It speaks of where a girl's true talent lays. In the kitchen, for example." Omi said foolishly.

Danny snatched the book from Omi, and tore it to shreds using his bare hands. He then threw the pieces into the loch.

"Whoever wrote that book must not know the true power of a woman. Everyone knows that women are stronger than men! Maybe not physically, but mentally, they've got us beat!" Danny said.

Kimiko blushed again. Danny had not only acknowledged that women weren't weak, but he also defended her honor. Kimiko had a strange feeling developing in her chest.

_'What is this warm feeling in my chest?'_ Kimiko thought to herself.

She had no time to ponder this, as Dojo started to shudder so bad, everyone nearly fell overboard.

"W-wh-whoa-oa! WE GOT A LIVE ONE! A new Shen Gong Wu just lit up!" Dojo exclaimed.

Raimundo took out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, and opened it up. The diagrams showed a small statuette of a white Tiger that appeared to be made out of pure Topaz. It showed the Tiger fighting side by side with its wielder by shooting beams of light from its mouth. It was also no slouch in close quarters combat either.

**"The Topaz Tiger is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu. Once activated, it has the ability to fight with its wielder by shooting beams of light from its mouth. But it can also turn those that it cuts with its claws, or bites into Topaz statues. And with each new victim, it grows in power."** Omi explained as he read the scroll.

"And on a side note, this Shen Gong Wu actually chooses its wielder! Grand Master Dashi made that a fail safe system should it ever fall into the wrong hands!" Dojo explained.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw something shiny on a nearby cropping of rocks. He looked to see a small statuette of a Tiger looked big enough to fit into the palm of his hand. The statuette appeared to be made out of pink colored Topaz. But it had bright blue Topaz for its eyes and underbelly, and yellow Topaz for the stripes. For some reason, Danny felt drawn to this Shen Gong Wu.

"Nobody move! This one's mine!" Danny said, pushing the other three boys out of the way roughly.

"You can't go, Danny! The water's too cold!" Kimiko said in great worry.

"I appreciate your concern, Kimiko. But trust me, I'll be fine." Danny said while gently holding Kimiko's hand.

Danny got up onto the edge of the boat/Dojo, and jumped into the water. He swam over to the rocks while silently cursing at the water for being so cold. He got to the cropping of rocks with no problems, picked up the Topaz tiger, and swam back to Dojo. He made sure to keep the Topaz Tiger above water. He hauled himself back into the boat, and showed the fruits of his labor.

"I got it!" Danny said while showing them the new Wu.

* * *

_*****Back at the Temple*****_

* * *

The other monks in training were getting a better look at the Topaz Tiger, but so far they were unimpressed. Mainly due to its coloration, and small stature.

"It's a... Tiger statuette. Cute..." Raimundo said.

"Ah think that's a mite purty Shen Gong Wu ya got there, Danny." Clay said, complimenting the Topaz Tiger.

"Yes. However, its colors seem most fitting for a girl, rather than a warrior." Omi said dumbly.

"Hmph! Just watch, and be prepared to eat your words, boys. **TOPAZ TIGER!"** Danny said.

For a few seconds nothing happened. But suddenly, the eyes of the Topaz Tiger began to glow brightly. It began to grow, and move on its own. The Topaz Tiger came to life! But Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were laughing at the Shen Gong Wu. Why were they laughing? Because the Topaz Tiger was only the size of a one month old Tiger cub.

"That's the Topaz Tiger?! It's PUNY! HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Raimundo.

"Ha ha ha ha! It is even smaller than ME! HA HA HA! Wait, that did not come out correctly." Omi said.

But the two of them soon got a face full of Topaz. The Topaz Tiger pounced onto Raimundo, and began to scratch the living daylights out of him. Luckily, it wasn't turning our favorite dragon of the wind into a Topaz statue. however, it was giving him quite a bit of pain.

"**AAAH! AAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** Raimundo cried out in pain.

Danny picked up the Topaz Tiger, and as if nothing had happened, the Tiger relaxed in Danny's grip and started purring.

"Wow. I didn't think that the little one would do that!" Danny said. Kimiko walked up, and reached out to pet the Topaz Tiger, and to her surprise it leaned into her touch, and kept purring.

"Awww, look at it. It is just so cute! You know, how many Shen Gong Wu are alive? Honestly?" Kimiko asked while fussing over the cuteness of the Topaz Tiger.

"CUTE?! THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME!" Raimundo said not thinking that the Topaz Tiger was very cute.

That's when something strange began to happen to the Topaz Tiger. It started to glow a very bright pink color, and began to change shape. It started to grow until it was the size of an average three year old, and started to take on a more humanoid shape. It's skin started to look more like human skin, and less like Topaz. When the glow died down, Danny was no longer holding a Shen Gong Wu. Instead he was cradling a little girl that looked to be about three years old. She had light colored skin, a cute button nose, white hair that reached a little past her shoulders, and big, beautiful cyan blue eyes. She was wearing a GI that was the same as Danny's mother's, but she was wearing gauntlets, shin guards, and a helmet that looked like the top half of a Tiger's head. These pieces of armor looked to be made out of pink Topaz. Our heroes looked astonished at this revelation.

The little girl looked around a little bit, before her eyes settled on Danny and Kimiko. She smiled brightly at the two of them, and hugged Danny around the neck. But then she said the two words that almost made the two teenagers faint from surprise.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The little girl cried out in happiness.

This is the scene that Dojo, Master Fung, and Hoyuki walked in on. Hoyuki's jaw dropped open when she heard that, Dojo looked a bit surprised, but Master Fung looked like he had expected something like this. He calmly walked over to the young monks in training.

"Do you require assistance, Danny? Kimiko?" Master Fung asked in a calm manner.

"Yeah. I'm a little confused about why the Topaz Tiger turned into a little girl, and thinks me and Kimiko are her parents." Danny explained.

"I expected as much. The Topaz Tiger is a living Shen Gong Wu, and appears to have imprinted on you and Kimiko." Master Fung elaborated.

"So basically, she thinks that we're her parents?" Kimiko asked, blushing so hard that she could make a rose green with envy.

Master Fung nodded, and Hoyuki sped over to the two teens. The look on her face said that she was very happy to be a grandma, but she also had a slight aura of worry about her.

"Kids, let me explain something to you. Parenthood is a very big step in life that takes much planning, and preparation. Even if you are adopting a child. Are you both willing to be this little one's parents?" Hoyuki asked with much seriousness.

Danny began to think long and hard about what his mother had just said. On one hand, Danny felt that he was too young to be a father. He felt that he would need more real life experience before taking that step. But then he looked down to see the little girl that was actually the Topaz Tiger who was sleeping in his arms. He felt his heart swell at the sight. Despite only knowing the little girl for less than an hour, Danny couldn't deny that he felt a form of fatherly affection for this child. He wanted to keep her safe. To watch her grow up, and start a family of her own.

Kimiko was in the same boat as Danny. She felt a form of motherly affection for this child, regardless of how long she has known the child. She brushed a strand of hair out of the child's face as she slept, and the girl let out a loud yawn as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked at Kimiko.

"Mommy…?" She said, still half asleep.

Kimiko smiled and shed a few happy tears. She leaned down, and kissed the sleepy little girl's forehead.

"That's right, sweetheart. Mommy's right here." Kimiko said as she hugged her newly adopted daughter. Not wanting to be left out, Danny joined in on the hug.

"That goes the same for your old man!" Danny said.

The little girl smiled wide as she hugged her parents back. Everything was perfect for the newly made family, even though they would soon have to fight the dark forces of evil.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I wanted to do a heartwarming scene before moving on to the actiony stuff. As I said before, I am still accepting Ideas for the two Shen Gong Wu that will act as Suzaku, and Genbu. My poll will probably close by the time I post the next chapter though, so don't forget to vote! Also, for those of you who are wondering about this stories pairing, it's going to be Danny x Kimiko x Katnappe x Wuya x Female Shen Gong Wu. And I am still accepting ideas for original Shen Gong Wu. And next chapter, a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, and we meet Danny's real father! If anyone has a suggestion as to who should be Danny's real dad, feel free to PM me, or write about it in the reviews.**_


	5. Dinner With Dad!

_**Well guys, I must say that I was a bit surprised by all of the reviews that were against the pairing and such. As an author, I thank you for your constructive criticism, but as the guy who is writing this story, I have to tell you. I can understand that you may not want Danny to be paired with two girls who are on the Heylin side, but after what Danny went through in Amity Park, he's going to need all of the love he can get. That's why I paired him with Wuya and Katnappe in addition to Kimiko. Danny will actually turn them both to the side of good later on in the story. And as for how Danny being in a relationship with a female Shen Gong Wu will work? Well, the Shen Gong Wu that will be paired with Danny will actually have a human form, and it'll be able to use its powers without the need of a human activating them. As for the Topaz Tiger imprinting Danny and Kimiko? Well, she's technically a baby in the mental sense, and those two were the first male and female that she saw. I'm not rushing the pairing, I'm just giving her parental figures. And for those of you who want to know why Hoyuki abandoned Danny in the first place, you'll get your reasons in this chapter. But even I ask myself... Why DID she do it? Read and find out! GONG YI TEMPAI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Dinner With Dad! Explanations And Forgiveness!**_

* * *

Danny was watching with a smile as his newly adopted daughter slept. They didn't have a room set up for her yet, so Danny was letting her sleep in his bed for now. Danny and Kimiko had spoken about the two of them acting as this child's parental figures, and agreed that they would do so for the little one's sake. They were still thinking of a name for the kid, but they were sure they'd think of something soon. But Danny frowned as another thought occurred to him. He may have met his real mother, but what he wanted to know was... Why did she abandon him in the first place?

Danny has been interacting with Hoyuki for a while now, and has received nothing but motherly affection from her. So far it would appear as though her intentions are pure... So why did she abandon him? And to the FENTON FAMILY of all the people on Earth?! There were so many unanswered questions that he needed answers to! Danny looked over to the clock, and saw that it was about time to leave.

Hoyuki had informed him earlier that she was taking Danny with her to meet his father, and join him for dinner. To say Danny was shocked would be an understatement. But he wasn't alone on this one. Hoyuki had invited Kimiko to meet Danny's father, and their little girl wanted to come with them. Danny gently shook his daughter awake.

"Little one, it's time to wake up. Come on, we're going to meet your grandpa soon." Danny said gently.

The little cub gave a loud yawn, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at Danny with half lidded eyes showing that she was still sleepy.

"Is it time to meet grandpa yet, daddy?" The little one asked.

"Almost. Come on, let's go find your mother and get ready to go." Danny said as he picked up his daughter, and walked off to find Kimiko.

He found her waiting for them in the meditation chamber. Since this was a formal dinner, Kimiko was dressed in a bright pink kimono with yellow trim on the sleeves and collar, and her hair was done up in a bun. _**(Basically, she's wearing the same kimono that she wore in the show.)**_

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Kimiko asked.

"Almost, Kimiko. Can you get the little one ready, while I get myself ready?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing, Danny. Come on, sweetie. Let's get you dressed up, and ready to go!" Kimiko said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to a dressing room.

Danny meanwhile, went to get himself dressed. He went to his room, and found a set of formal attire laid out for him. Danny changed out of his normal warrior robes, and into his formal attire. He was now wearing a pair of black hakama pants, a pair of woven samurai sandals, and an orange yakuta robe with black Tiger designs on the back. Danny also had the Tiger's Wattō strapped to his hip just in case of an emergency. He figured it was better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it.

Danny walked out to the temple garden, and saw Kimiko walking over to him with their daughter. The little tyke still had her armor on. The two learned very quickly that the toddler's armor was non removable after the first bath night. However, she was now wearing a kimono like her mother's, only it had a light blue cherry blossom design on it. The little girl just reminded him of a beautiful Topaz crystal. Wait... That's it!

"Krystal..." Danny said to himself.

"What was that, daddy?" The little girl that is the Topaz Tiger in human form asked with a tilt of the head.

Danny walked up to his little girl, and knelt down to eye level. He put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled like the proud father that he is.

"That's your name, little one. Your mommy and I gotta call you SOMETHING, don't we? What do you think?" Danny asked, hoping that his little girl liked the name.

The little one made a face that suggested she was thinking, which made her look even more adorable. Her face was scrunched up in concentration for a few minutes, but then she smiled brightly and hugged Danny as hard as she could.

"Krystal! I love it! That's me!" She cheered, happy that she had her own name.

Danny chuckled as he hugged his little girl back. Kimiko smiled seeing her daughter so happy. Plus she did like the name Krystal. It seemed fitting.

"Well, it's good to see that you are all ready to go." Hoyuki said.

The three of them looked to see Hoyuki waiting for them with Dojo. Hoyuki was wearing a royal purple kimono with pink cherry blossom designs on it. Like Kimiko, her hair was also done up in a ceremonial bun, and she was wearing a little make-up. Dojo was already in his giant dragon form.

"Alright boys and girls, saddle up! We got a reunion to get to!" Dojo said.

They all got on Dojo, and flew off. Hoyuki gave Dojo directions about where to fly, and Danny was conversing with Kimiko. Krystal was laughing like mad from being able to fly like this. About an hour later, our entourage arrived at their destination. It was a mountain with a creepy looking face as a cave entrance. Hoyuki had informed Dojo that this would take no longer than an hour and a half at most, so he flew back to the temple. They walked in, and were met by a giant wooden door that began to open upon their arrival.

The inside of the lair was an architectural masterpiece to put it bluntly. The floor was composed of polished marble, with natural waterfalls, small tidal pools, and some odd looking balconies. There were also lush trees, and a staircase that led to a beautiful gazebo. Despite how beautiful it looked, Kimiko had a bad feeling about this place.

"Do you guys get the feeling that we aren't alone?" Kimiko asked.

Her question was answered when something stepped onto the balconies. They were revealed to be big cats like Lions, Tigers, and Pumas. This unnerved Kimiko some more, but Danny's curiosity was ever more piqued.

"You know mom, in all the excitement you never did tell us who my dad is." Danny said. Hoyuki got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes at the thought of her husband.

"He is none other than the famous Chase Young." Hoyuki informed.

"Ha ha, that's funny! For a moment there, I thought you said Chase Young." Kimiko said with a laugh thinking that she had heard wrong."

"I did." Hoyuki said bluntly.

_*****Record Scratching Noise*****_

"**CHASE YOUNG?!** As in the master of evil, makes your eyes tear up in fear Chase Young?!" Kimiko asked while shedding a few fearful tears.

"There is no need to fear, young lady." said a voice from the gazebo.

From out of the shadows walked a man wearing formal clothing similar to Danny's, but with red pants, and a green yakuta. He had long, spiky black hair that spiked in a backwards direction and reached his mid back. His skin was the same shade as Danny's, and he had green eyes with reptilian slits in them.

"Welcome everyone. I am Chase Young, and I humbly welcome you to my home." Chase said with a bow. "Come now, it's time for your dinner."

The Lions, Tigers, and Pumas began to move closer to the group. Danny stood protectively in front of Krystal and Kimiko.

"I really hope he's talking to us…" Kimiko said holding her daughter protectively.

* * *

_*****A Little Later*****_

* * *

Hoyuki and the children were seated at a table with Chase Young at the end of it. On the table were plates that were filled with the most delicious looking food the children had ever seen. When they tasted it, it took every ounce of self control they had not to pig out. So they ate at a sedated pace, with Krystal doing her best to follow her parents example.

"I trust your meal is satisfactory?" Chase asked.

"Yes sir. It's one of the best meals I've had in my fourteen years of life." Danny responded while being polite to their host.

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourselves. You must have quite a few questions for us, Danny. Feel free to speak what is on your mind." Chase said as he sipped a spoonful of his soup.

Danny's brows creased in thought. There was one thing he wanted to know for a while now. He looked at Hoyuki and Chase, and asked the one question that was plaguing his mind for a while now.

"Why did you guys abandon me? Was I just a mistake that you wanted to forget? Did you even love me?!" Danny asked.

Hoyuki and Chase frowned hearing this. They both could see the hurt, pain, and betrayal in Danny's eyes. Chase closed his eyes, and began to answer Danny's question as best he could.

"To answer your questions in the reverse order, we did love you, and we still do. You were not a mistake. We wanted to have a child for so long when we met, that when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I was the happiest man alive." Chase explained.

Hoyuki began to tear up at this point. She began to explain the final part of the question to her son.

"This leads to your final question, Danny. We didn't abandon you! You were taken from us!" Hoyuki explained.

This made Danny go wide eyed. Who would want to take him from his own parents?! It didn't sound like anything Wuya would do. Besides, she was sealed inside of a magic Puzzle Box for fifteen hundred years. Unless…

"Who did it?" Danny asked.

"What?" Chase asked in response.

"You said that I was taken from you guys. I wanna know who was responsible for the kidnapping!" Danny elaborated.

His parents got seriously enraged thinking about this. Hoyuki clenched her hand so hard that it started to bleed, and Chase began to transform. His skin turned green and scaly, curved black spines grew out of his back, he grew a lizard's tail from the base of his spine, his face grew until it resembled a cross between a dragon and an alligator. All in all, he looked like a menace! _**(It's Chase Young's dragon form that he had in the original show. Just to avoid confusion.)**_

This got different reactions out of the kids. Danny was amazed by this dragon form, but Kimiko and Krystal were scared out of their wits. Hoyuki broke the silence.

"I will never forget that evil man! His pale blue skin, his glowing red eyes, and a personality that screamed I am a total loon! But the strange thing was that he was like…a ghost." Hoyuki explained.

"**Vlad Plasmius!"** Danny yelled in realization.

Both parents nodded in affirmative. Chase Young took a moment to calm down, and reverted back to his human form. He looked back to his son.

"Ever since that day, your mother and I have scoured the planet in search of you. Even after fourteen years of failure, we did not give up hope that we would find you. When your mother had finally found you, I was filled with a sense of relief that you were still alive." Chase paused, and began to let some of his tears fall.

"Mere words cannot describe how sorry we are for not being there when you needed us the most. But please… We beg of you… Forgive us! Give to us a chance to make amends!" Chase begged.

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. The most evil man in all of recorded history was begging Danny for forgiveness. Now Danny's first reaction was to lash out in rage, but then he remembered that these two weren't at fault here. It was Vlad's fault. Seeing his parents in tears made Danny feel guilty about any anger he had towards them. So Danny did the one thing he could think of at this time. He got up from his chair, walked over to his parents, and hugged them.

The two of them were startled by this action. They had assumed that their child would want nothing to do with them. But his next words made them feel like a great weight had been lifted from their hearts.

"It's okay. You are not to blame for what happened. If anyone is to blame, it's Vlad! I Forgive you guys." Danny said.

Chase Young and Hoyuki embraced their child after hearing those words. Hoyuki was shedding happy tears at this point. Krystal then squeezed her way between the three.

"I want a hug too!" Krystal said in a bubbly voice.

This made the three laugh, and bring both Krystal and Kimiko into a group hug. After fourteen long years, a family has been reunited.

* * *

_**I know I said a Shen Gong Wu would activate this chapter, but then I thought 'Nah. You guys need this backstory more. Also the winner of the poll for Danny's signature Shen Gong Wu is… The Sapphire Dragon! Sorry guys, but that's the end result. Next chapter however is when the Golden Tiger Claws go active! Also, I hope you find my reasonings for the pairing understandable.**_


	6. Danny Drinks The Lao Mang Long Soup!

_**Okay all you Xiaolin Warriors out there, it's time for a new Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself! Plus a little surprise for everyone! I hope you guys know a lot about dragons, because this is going to have quite the curve ball coming your way! So let's go... XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YI TEMPAI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or Danny Phantom.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Flashbacks/Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Danny and Kimiko Drink the Lao Mang Long Soup! The New Dragon Warriors!**_

* * *

After the teary reunion had ended, Chase Young decided to tell Danny about the draconic DNA running through his veins.

"Danny, now that you know of your heritage, I must explain a part of your DNA. Since you are my child, you also have the potential to unlock a more draconian form. However it can not be unlocked naturally due to being a recessive gene." Chase explained.

"But then how can he transform?" Kimiko asked.

Hoyuki left the room saying that she would be right back. When she did come back, she was holding a strange bowl with dragon designs on it. It was filled with an odd, green liquid.

"What's that?" Danny asked, talking about the green liquid.

"It is known as Lao Mang Long soup. An ancient, and powerful potion created by the dragons. You must drink the whole bowl to unlock your dragon form." Hoyuki explained.

Danny hesitantly reached for the bowl, but he withdrew his hand.

"Are there any side effects I should know about?" Danny asked wearily.

"Very astute, my son. Yes, there are some negative side effects if one drinks the impure recipe for this potion. If you drink the impure potion, your heart will be filled with evil, and you will end up turning to the Heylin side." Chase explained.

Danny turned slightly pale hearing this. He wanted to unlock his dragon form, but he didn't want to be turned evil in the process. Sensing her son's distress, Hoyuki told him the good news.

"Do not worry, Danny. This Lao Mang Long soup is the purified version of the recipe. You will gain all of the positive effects of the soup, and none of the negative." Hoyuki explained.

With a little hesitance, Danny accepted the Lao Mang Long soup. But he did not drink it. He was still unsure about what to do. For reasons unknown to her, Kimiko felt her heart wrench from seeing Danny like this. She didn't like seeing Danny so sad, and unsure of himself. Chase and Hoyuki saw the look in Kimiko's eyes, and got knowing smirks on their faces. Hoyuki was cradling Krystal in her arms, the little girl having fallen asleep a little earlier. Chase Young spoke up, getting the two teens attention.

"Perhaps you would like some time to think about it. I trust you will decide with your heart, instead of your mind." Chase said as he turned to walk away. "Kimiko, my wife and I would like to speak to you in private."

Kimiko was confused by this, but complied. She followed Chase and Hoyuki to the family room. Once they were out of Danny's hearing range, Hoyuki spoke up.

"Tell us... How long have you been crushing on our son?" Hoyuki asked.

This question took Kimiko by surprise. She started sputtering random gibberish, and was blushing so hard she could make a rose green with envy. Hoyuki placed her hand on Kimiko's mouth to get her to stop with the gibberish.

"Please Kimiko, a mother can tell these kinds of things." Hoyuki said with a sly smirk.

"Was it that obvious...?" Kimiko asked, still blushing pretty badly.

"The signs were really not that hard to miss. You blush when around him, you seem to dislike seeing him in pain, not to mention you agreed to raise Krystal with him. I may have been pretty dense when it came to girls when I was your age, but nowadays I can recognize the signs when I see them." Chase informed with a smirk of his own.

Kimiko sighed knowing that there was no way out of this one. She sat on the couch, and spilled the beans.

"I guess I've been in love with him since we first arrived at the temple. I could see that beneath that cold and calculating exterior, there was a kind and gentle soul. My love for him only intensified when he defended my honor when Omi started talking about how women were weaker than men." Kimiko explained. _**(Just so you know, they've been living at the temple for five months now. Just to clear up any confusion.)**_

Chase and Hoyuki looked at each other. They both seemed to have the same idea. Hoyuki took out a small tea cup, and poured some of the Lao Mang Long soup into it.

"Do you love our son enough that you would want to spend eternity with him? Perhaps even marry him some time in the future?" Chase asked.

Kimiko didn't need any time to think over her answer. She gave a determined nod, having a distinct fire of love burning in her eyes. The parents of everyone's favorite Tiger of Light smiled at the girl's answer. They could see no hint of a lie in her eyes.

"Good. Then when my son drinks the Lao Mang Long soup, you must drink it as well." Chase said.

"What do you mean 'when' he drinks it? Don't you mean 'if'?" Kimiko asked.

"Call it 'father's intuition'." Chase said.

Soon though, a knock was heard at the door. Hoyuki went and opened it to reveal Danny holding the bowl of Lao Mang Long soup.

"Have you come to a decision, my son?" Hoyuki asked.

"I have mom. I have chosen…"

* * *

_*****With Danny*****_

* * *

Danny was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the bowl of Lao Mang Long soup. The more he stared at it, the more conflicted he became. On one hand, Danny wanted to unlock his full heritage, but on another hand he didn't want to risk the possibility of being turned evil and joining the Heylin side. Eventually, Danny picked up the bowl, and walked into the room where his parents were speaking with Kimiko. As he got closer however, Danny could hear the conversation they were having.

He heard the rest of the conversation, and was shocked to hear that Kimiko was in love with him. He heard his father listing the signs, and mentally berated himself for not noticing sooner.

'_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I must be as dense as my father was when it came to girls.'_ Danny thought to himself.

He then heard Kimiko listing her reasons for loving him, and was astonished that she thought so highly of him. He started rethinking his previous choice. He was originally going to turn down the Lao Mang Long soup, but he started thinking that if he drank this soup he would be able to better protect his loved ones. With his mind made up, Danny knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal his mother.

"Have you come to a decision, my son?" Hoyuki asked.

* * *

_*****Back To Normal*****_

* * *

"I have mom. I have chosen… To drink the Lao Mang Long soup." Danny said.

He then felt someone grab hold of his free hand, and turned to see Kimiko.

"Then I'll drink it with you!" Kimiko declared.

Danny was shocked that Kimiko would decide to drink something as powerful as the Lao Mang Long soup, but he knew that there was probably no talking her out of it. Hoyuki took the tea cup she had filled with the soup, and gave it to Kimiko.

"You will need to drink this much for its effects to take root. Danny, you must drink the whole bowl for it to work." Hoyuki explained.

The two teens looked at each other for a brief moment. They looked into each other's eyes as if they were reading the other's thoughts. Then they looked down at the potion they had to drink, brought the bowl/cup to their lips, and drank it all. That's when the effects kicked in big time.

Danny and Kimiko began to transform as the ancient potion of the dragons took root in their DNA. First to transform was Danny.

His body started to become longer, and thinner becoming more serpentine. His face grew long and narrow, and his mouth was filled with sharp, dagger like teeth, and he grew horns out of the back of his head that were sharp and pointed. From his back grew long, leathery wings that appeared to be slightly tattered, he had four wicked sharp claws on each hand and foot, and at the end of his tail was an arrowhead point that seemed sharp enough to be used as a weapon. He also grew curved spines that started at the base of his skull, and made their way down Danny's back. His scales were pure white with a cyan colored underbelly. Danny opened his eyes to reveal that they were a beautiful shade of emerald green from sclera to pupil. The pupil wasn't even there. All in all, Danny looked like one of the most powerful beasts in the world.

Kimiko looked slightly different from Danny. Instead of having a long serpentine body, Kimiko had a sleek, feminine yet slightly masculine frame. Her tail was long, and lacked the arrowhead tip. Like Danny, Kimiko also had long leathery wings, but hers looked to be undamaged. Her neck was long, as was her muzzle, but she had horns that formed a sort of frill around her neck. Her mouth was full of sharp, circular teeth that hooked backwards, and her eyes were still as blue as the purest sapphires, but they now had slit pupils in them. She was also a quadruped with four hook like claws on each foot. Her scales were primarily red with an orange underbelly. The one thing they both had in common was that they had grown considerably, and were big enough to match Dojo's height when he changes size.

"Ohhh... It feels like all of my bones just rearranged themselves..." Kimiko said in a slightly distorted voice.

"You kids will get used to it. In time..." Chase said with a certain amount of sympathy in his voice. He remembered the first time he transformed. Not pleasant.

Danny stood on his four feet, and took a few practice steps to get a feel for how he was supposed to move in this new form. It certainly felt different.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The two humans turned dragon looked to see Krystal. The little girl had just woken up, and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had woken up just as her parents started to drink that funny smelling green stuff, and was very shocked to see them looking like they did now. It didn't seem very scary to her. In fact, Krystal thought they looked pretty cool. Danny lowered his muzzle to Krystal, and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

"Yes Krystal, it's us. We have just become something far stronger." Danny informed.

Krystal giggled when Danny nuzzled her, and she hugged her daddy's now gargantuan neck. Danny picked up his daughter, and placed her on his back. It was time for them to return to the Xiaolin Temple, and they were all slightly weary. Chase Young had decided to go back with them, as he had been working undercover on the Heylin side. So with that settled, Hoyuki and Chase got on Kimiko's back, our two dragons spread their wings, and took flight for home.

They were unaware at the moment that a certain Shen Gong Wu had just activated, and the others were heading out to get it.

* * *

_**There's this chapter! I hope you all like Danny and Kimiko's Dragon forms, because it took me a while to think of them. For those of you who are wondering, Kimiko's dragon form is a Mountain Dragon, and Danny's is a Japanese Dragon. I plan on having a Shen Gong Wu activate next chapter, but I can't decide what to activate. Should I go with the Sapphire Dragon, or should the Golden Tiger Claws activate first? I'd like you guys to decide that. See you next time!**_


	7. Sapphire Dragon Part 1

_**After much thinking, I've decided to have the Sapphire Dragon activate first. I had a very hard time thinking of how to go about writing this chapter for a while, but I finally got things down. Also, Jack and Wuya will not appear in this chapter, just so we're clear. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Serenading the Sapphire Dragon! Part 1!**_

* * *

As our heroes flew back to the temple, Danny couldn't be happier with the changes in his life. He now had loving parents, a possible girlfriend, and a daughter who loved him very much. He smiled as he heard his mother start to play a very familiar song on her violin, but at a quick and joyous pace. It reflected exactly how he was feeling right now. Danny just couldn't help but sing as his mother played.

_**Danny: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho~, Yohohoho, Yohohoho~! Yohohoho, Yohohoho~, Yohohoho, Yohohoho~!_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze ki makase nami makase!~_

_Shio ni mukou de, yuuhi no sawagu! Sora nya wa wokaku tori no uta!~_

_Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo! DON to icchou utao funade no uta!~ _

_Kinpa-Gimpa mo, shibuki ni kaete! Oretacha yuku zo umi no kagiri!~_

As Danny sang, the others listened and felt the sheer amounts of happiness emanating from the lyrics. Kimiko felt especially happy to see Danny finally beginning to heal, a Krystal just listened to the song with a smile on her face.

_**Danny: **__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Warera kaizoku umi wateku!~ _

_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo! Honi hata ni katateru wa dokuro!~_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni! Nami ga odoru yo DORAMU narase!~ _

_Okubyoukaze ni, fukareya saigo! Asu no, asahi, ga nai ja nashi!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho~, Yohohoho, Yohohoho~! Yohohoho, Yohohoho~, Yohohoho, Yohohoho~!_

When Danny finished the song, the group had just landed in front of the Xiaolin Temple. The passengers disembarked, and the two teens changed back. Thankfully, they retained their clothing from the transformation.

"Master Fung, we're back!" Danny called as they walked into the temple.

"Ah Daniel, Kimiko. Welcome back." Master Fung said as he walked out.

Chase Young walked forward, and was surprised when Master Fung didn't attack him. Seeing that the elder dragon was confused, Master Fung decided to explain.

"I have known for quite some time that you were not really on the Heylin side. Welcome home, Chase Young." Master Fung explained.

"Thank you Master Fung." Chase said as he bowed in thanks.

Hoyuki walked up, and took her husband's hand in her own. She started to lead him towards the temple.

"Come now, my love. Allow me to show you around." Hoyuki said.

Danny and Kimiko knew that it was best to give them some space. Kimiko decided to get Krystal, along with herself, changed into some more casual clothes. But Danny noted that it was too quiet around the temple for some reason. He sniffed around to try and find a recent scent from one of the others, but couldn't detect anything. Being part Dragon did have its perks.

"Master Fung, where are the others?" asked Danny.

"While you were away, a new Shen Gong Wu activated. The others went out to retrieve it, and should be back by tomorrow at the latest." explained Master Fung.

Danny accepted this answer, and let out a loud yawn. He wasn't used to flying in his newfound dragon form yet, and it had been an emotionally taxing day. He bid Master Fung good night, and went back to his room in the temple to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

_*****The Next Day*****_

* * *

"Odd, there is nothing in the Shen Gong Wu scroll about a black dragon." said Master Fung as he examined the bauble.

The others had returned to the temple earlier that day with a new Shen Gong Wu. It was hidden inside of an active volcano, so there was a bit of trouble retrieving the new Wu. However, it wasn't as difficult as it could've been since Jack and Wuya surprisingly didn't go after the Wu. But now, they had a different problem. There was nothing in the Shen Gong Wu about a Black Dragon.

"But how can that be?" asked Omi.

"Did Dojo make a mistake?" asked Kimiko.

"No way, sister! I'm telling ya, the Black Dragon is one hundred percent Shen Gong Wu!" defended Dojo.

Master Fung handed the Black Dragon to Danny.

"Have you ascertained its purpose?" asked Master Fung.

"No, Master Fung. Its power remains a mystery!" explained Omi.

"Well, there's no rush guys. The Black Dragon's true purpose will reveal itself... In time." said Danny.

"Very wise words, Danny."

The young Dragons-in-Training looked behind them to see Chase Young walk into the room. They all had various reactions. Omi took up a battle stance, Raimundo and Clay were confused, and Dojo screamed like a little girl! _**(No offense to any women reading this chapter.)**_

"Morning, dad." said Danny.

**"DAD?!"** asked the others incredulously.

They certainly had not been expecting something like THAT! But while everyone else was distracted by this revelation, Krystal was staring at the Black Dragon. She was getting some strange vibes from this new Shen Gong Wu. It was almost as if it was alive. Oh, if only the child knew how close to the truth she really was.

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter is now complete! I know it took a while, but my inspiration for a lot of my stories is running on empty here! So I'm gonna take a little break from this story, and take some time to work on some of my others. I hope this chapter tides you over for a while. Read, Review, no flames!**_


	8. Sapphire Dragon Part 2

_**Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to memorize all of the lines and events from the episode of Xiaolin Showdown involving the Sapphire Dragon. Also, I've decided that Danny will have TWO signature Shen Gong Wu. The Sapphire Dragon, and the Tiger's Wattō. Anyways, I once again apologize for my lateness, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Serenading the Sapphire Dragon Part 2! Entering the Mind of the Dragon!**_

* * *

Kimiko was busy on her laptop going through every bit of information she could find. She was trying to find some information on the Black Dragon, but so far her searches were turning up empty. Danny was out in the Temple Garden training with the Tiger's Wattō in order to try and grasp its elemental conducting abilities better. Krystal was with Kimiko, but her eyes were on the mystery Shen Gong Wu.

"Whatcha doin', Kimiko?" Clay asked as he and Omi walked in.

"Trying to find out anything I can about our mystery dragon here. I've been looking for the past three hours now, and nothing's come up!" Kimiko said in irritation.

"Well, you need to have patience, Kimiko. You remember what master Fung told us." Danny said, walking into the room.

"The Black Dragon's true purpose will be revealed, in time." Kimiko quoted.

She felt Krystal crawl up into her lap, and saw that she was trying to get her hands on the mystery Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko thought this behavior was kinda cute, but she didn't want Krystal to get hurt in the off chance that the Black Dragon was a dangerous Shen Gong Wu. So the teenage girl wisely moved the bauble out of Krystal's reach. The little girl whined a little because of this, but a stern look from Danny made her stop.

Later when the others had left the room, Kimiko continued her research in an attempt to find any information on the Black Dragon. Unfortunately, her efforts ended in vain. She couldn't find so much as a legend surrounding this dragon.

"Nothing! I've looked for four hours for anything about this dragon, and NOTHING'S come up!" Kimiko said in frustration.

The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire slumped back in her chair feeling defeated and tired. She took another look at the Black Dragon, and noticed something off about it. The black coloring was lighter on a part of the bauble! This set off alarm bells in Kimiko's head as she picked up the dragon by the tail.

Kimiko rubbed her finger against the lighter spot of the Black Dragon, and actually rubbed the black away! The area that Kimiko had rubbed was revealed to be a stunning Sapphire blue in color instead of black. Suddenly, the Shen Gong Wu opened its eyes to reveal eerie glowing blue eyes! Kimiko gasped in fright from this as the dragon grew until it was as tall as Dojo when he enters his full grown dragon form, and shed away the black coloring to reveal a serpentine Sapphire Dragon with no arms or legs!

The dragon was silent as it stared at the frightened girl before it, inhaled deeply, and breathed a torrent of blue fire at Kimiko who screamed and closed her eyes as she thought she was about to be burned to ashes. But nothing happened.

Kimiko opened her eyes to reveal Danny in front of her, blocking the dragon's fire with the blade of the Tiger's Wattō! His eyes were glowing white with intense light energy, and he seemed to be in a trance. But the dragon was also in a trance of sorts. Its eyes were glowing the same color as Danny's, so this event must have connected the two somehow.

**"Kimiko! Are you okay?!"** Omi called.

He and the others finally got to the room, and gasped at what they saw. Chase Young and Hoyuki looked horrified at the Shen Gong Wu before them, and knew that if something wasn't done soon, Danny could very well be put in grave danger!

But what none of them knew was that within the confines of two different minds, Danny and the Sapphire Dragon were about to meet face to face. And what a meeting it would be for our Xiaolin Tiger of Light.

* * *

_**Sorry that it's so short, but I'm having a hard time getting inspired for most of my stories. But, I hope this chapter tides you over until I can post a new chapter. Now, if you guys could help me out by sending in ideas for a backstory for how the Sapphire Dragon became a Shen Gong Wu, send in your ideas. And if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, please know that I will update Quest of the Kaminatrix after I finish updating some of my other stories. Please be patient until then.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, we're here with the final part to the Sapphire Dragon! I'm sorry I took so long to write this, but I was working out some of the final details of the chapter. Anyways, I made a few changes to the pairing of this story so here it is.**_

_**Pairing: Danny F. x Kimiko x Wuya x Katnappe x Desiree.**_

_**Now, let's move on to the actual chapter of the story here. I know you're all curious as to how this Shen Gong Wu came about, so read on and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Serenading the Sapphire Dragon Finale!**_

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes, what he saw was quite the unusual sight. The entire area looked like a Japanese home that was engulfed in sapphire blue flames. However, nothing was burning from the fire. It was as if the flames were just meant to accommodate the one who lives here.

Seeing no other way around the area, Danny just started walking into the house. As he continued to walk, Danny saw a lot of ornate Japanese artwork. It mostly held stuff like sapphire statuettes, paintings, and even a few paintings that depicted the history of certain Shen Gong Wu. Like the Golden Tiger Claws were once the paw of a great golden Tiger, but they were cut off of the beast due to damage from a trap. Grandmaster Dashi found the paw a few days later, and used his Xiaolin magic to turn the paw into a clawed gauntlet that could teleport the wearer.

The Sword of the Storm was once an ordinary claymore blade that had been shattered in battle. Dashi didn't want to see such a weapon be forgotten to the tides of time, so he captured some wind in a magical jar and used his magic to combine it with the weapon. When that was done, the sword had become the wind element Shen Gong Wu that it is today!

Then there was a Shen Gong Wu known as the Lasso Boa-Boa. It was created by taking the body of a dead, full grown female Anaconda and tying it into the form of a lasso. Once that was done, Dashi used his magic to turn it into a Shen Gong Wu that crushes its foes with the force of a bone crushing constrictor when activated.

But then Danny saw something interesting. It was a portrait that depicted the Sapphire Dragon protecting the Shen Gong Wu vault, before Heylin magic infected the dragon thus turning it into an evil Shen Gong Wu. But Danny could tell from the dragon's eyes that it was hurting greatly and was seeking true friendship.

"The Heylin warriors did this to the dragon!" Danny said to himself.

That was when something else caught his eye. On a nearby wall was an ornate Spanish guitar that looked to be in perfect condition. Danny picked it up, and saw words carved into the back of the neck.

_"Always play from the heart."_

Danny readied his fingers, and felt his mind leaving the mind of the Sapphire Dragon. And the guitar left with him.

* * *

_*****Outside the Dragon's Mind*****_

* * *

"They have been like this for quite a while..." Omi said.

The Xiaolin Dragons, Master Fung, Krystal, Dojo, Hoyuki, and Chase Young had been waiting in anticipation as Danny remained in the mind of the Sapphire Dragon. To be honest, all of them were feeling quite worried about Danny and how he hadn't moved from that spot for a couple of hours now.

Suddenly, a Spanish guitar materialized in Danny's hands and his eyes stopped glowing. Even the eyes of the Sapphire Dragon stopped glowing, but it didn't attack. Instead, it looked at Danny wondering what his next move would be.

Danny began to play a soothing melody from the guitar, which confused the dragon and the others there. They didn't know what Danny was planning until he started to sing. But it was a different tune from what they thought he was gonna do.

_**Danny: **__Dragon, I am humble_

_For tonight I understand._

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand._

_You have suffered great injustice,_

_So have thousands before you._

_I offer an apology, and one long overdue!_

_I am sorry! Dragon I am sorry!_

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth!_

_Although we were bred to fight,_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight!_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live!_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live!_

As the song neared its end, the dragon began to exhale a black mist indicating that the Heylin magic was no longer in its system. The dragon lowered down to the ground, and began to return to its harmless bauble form. Danny placed a hand in the dragon and began to pump his own purifying light power into the Shen Gong Wu.

_**Danny: **__And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love..._

_Love will truly live!_

* * *

_**And there we go, the end of that Shen Gong Wu! Next up are the Tangle Web Comb, and the Golden Tiger Claws! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm afraid I won't be able to update this for awhile. My source for the Xiaolin Showdown episodes is no more, so I won't be able to update this for awhile. But I hope this at least tides you over. Now, with no further delay...**_

_**BRING THE NOISE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Xiaolin Showdown!**_

* * *

"Mantis Flip Coin!" = Talking

_"Two-Ton Tunic!" = Thinking_

**"Eye of Dashi!" = Yelling**

**"Monkey Staff!" = Shen Gong Wu Description**

* * *

_**The Search for Absolute Focus**_

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple, we currently find Danny having a sparring match with his father. The only rules being no aiming for the "vulnerables", no killing your opponent, no use of dragon forms, and no Shen Gong Wu. So in place of the Tiger's Wattō, Danny was using his mother's old Bokutō to make up for the lack of a blade. But he was kinda worried about Kimiko.

While it was true that Danny knew she was a strong girl, Kimiko was still letting the other guy's teasing get to her. Especially since Omi found another copy of that dumb book that Danny had destroyed in the third chapter. And it was causing Kimiko to get angrier, and angrier! Fortunately, she never unleashed that anger at him or Krystal. Danny only wished that he could help Kimiko to overcome her anger problems. Or at least stop the others from taunting her.

Sensing his child's distress, Chase Young ceased the spar in order to try and help Danny.

"Something troubles you, my son." Chase said.

Danny sat down in the training field, and let out a sigh. He massaged his temples to try and fight off the headache that he could already feel developing.

"It's about Kimiko. Raimundo and the others won't stop pushing her buttons, and her anger is beginning to get a bit out of control." Danny explained.

"Yes, and such high levels of anger can cause a warrior to make foolish mistakes in and outside of combat." Chase replied. "If Kimiko cannot achieve absolute focus, there is a high chance that she might give in to the primal instincts of her draconic form."

Now that REALLY worried our young Xiaolin Tiger. He didn't want to see Kimiko lose herself to her primal instincts. That would be horrible! If only there was a way for her to achieve absolute focus without having to deal with those three buffoons that keep pushing her buttons like that.

He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed Dojo and the others fly down to the Temple Training Grounds. However, Kimiko was in her Dragon form instead of riding on Dojo's back. No doubt she was trying to keep her distance from Raimundo and the others.

The two Dragons landed and reverted to their original forms; Kimiko becoming human, and Dojo shrinking to his more house cat sized form.

"Welcome back, guys. Any luck getting that new Shen Gong Wu?" Danny asked, putting his practice blade away.

"Yeah. Check it out!" Kimiko said.

She reached into her tunic, and pulled out a small ornate comb that looked like it was made of gold and copper. A certain comb that Chase instantly recognized.

"Ah, the Tangle Web Comb. I remember this particular Shen Gong Wu from back when I was growing up. **It is meant to restrain enemies and prevent them from escaping. Fun fact; it makes an excellent vine to swing from."**

"Indeed. And it is a Shen Gong Wu that is capable of showing off Kimiko's femininity." Omi added stupidly.

Said girl gained an anime tick mark on her head, and Danny wasn't too happy about that sexist comment either. So, he once again took the book from Omi, and destroyed it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Omi? That book is nothing but garbage!" Danny growled.

"Yeah! And just be ready to be amazed by this Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko added. "**Tangle Web Comb!"**

Kimiko aimed the comb at a training dummy, and the bristles shot out of the handle. They snaked their way over to the dummy, but stopped mid way to wrapping around the wooden item. And that's when things went wrong for Kimiko. The tendrils redirected themselves, and charged at the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

"YIKES! AAH!" Kimiko yelped.

She tried to run away, but it was all in vain. The tendrils caught up to her, and wrapped her up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Well, from below her shoulder to mid thigh, at least. The angered girl began struggling to get her arms free, but the more she struggled, the tighter the coils got. Like a cobra coiling around a mongoose.

And Raimundo and the others seemed to find this amusing. Kimiko; beaten by a hair product.

"Well, I'm convinced." Raimundo said before asking "Wanna go look through Kimiko's stuff?"

"Oh, I have never been through a girl's things before." Omi said, following Raimundo and Clay.

"HEY, IF YOU GUYS TOUCH SO MUCH AS ONE THING IN MY ROOM, I'LL - AGH!"

Kimiko didn't even get to finish her threat as the tendrils from the Tangle Web Comb tightened even more. So, she settled for trying to get herself out of this ridiculous situation.

That's when Hoyuki came along with Krystal. The living Shen Gong Wu just looked at her "mother" curiously, while Hoyuki picked up the forgotten comb. Danny had gone after Raimundo and the others in an attempt to stop them from messing with Kimiko's stuff. He knew that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and wasn't taking any chances.

"Do you require assistance, Kimiko?" Hoyuki asked.

"No, I just need to practice." Kimiko replied.

"Indeed. The Tangle Web Comb is quite the difficult Shen Gong Wu to master, as it requires one to have absolute focus." Hoyuki explained.

"Oh, I am all about absolute focus," said Kimiko as she struggled to get free. "And I've never found an accessory… I couldn't… handle…!"

Hoyuki sighed, knowing that this girl really needed help. So she walked over, and calmly touched the tendrils. This caused them to release Kimiko, making the girl fall to the ground from the sudden action. Hoyuki offered the girl a hand to help her up.

"Uh… thanks." Kimiko said sheepishly before adding "There's something wrong with that thing."

"There is nothing wrong with the Tangle Web Comb, Kimiko. It is merely that you need help remaining calm. And I can help you with that." Hoyuki explained.

"How?" Kimiko asked.

A little later, Kimiko and Hoyuki were sitting in the dining room.

"All you need to do is pour a few cups of tea." Hoyuki instructed.

Kimiko looked to see a ridiculously huge teapot sitting on the table. And it was no doubt filled with gallons of fresh, hot tea. Preferably ginseng.

"You've got to be kidding me. This will be too easy." Kimiko said, questioning what this task had to do with achieving absolute focus.

"On the contrary, Kimiko. It takes absolute focus to pour tea from that pot." Hoyuki said. "Believe me, I found that out the hard way."

"Okay, but I still say that this'll be easy." Kimiko replied.

She took a folded piece of thick cloth, and picked up the kettle by the handle and nozzle. She grunted a bit as it was heavier than she thought it would be. But Kimiko made it to the first tea cup, and successfully filled it up.

"See that? Totally easy." Kimiko said with a proud smile on her face.

That's when a familiar voice ruined her good mood.

"BLECH! This candy tastes horrible!"

Kimiko looked to see Raimundo, Clay, and Omi walking to the dining area. Each of them was holding one of Kimiko's things. Raimundo was messing with her PDA, Clay had a small beauty mirror, and Omi's face was covered in the lipstick that he had mistaken for candy.

"That's because it's lipstick." Raimundo pointed out. "Oop! I think I deleted something."

"Hey, that's my PDA! And my lipstick!" Kimiko said, her anger beginning to flare.

"Keep pouring, Kimiko. Don't let your anger get the best of you." Hoyuki instructed.

"Hey, look guys, Kimiko's serving up tea!" Raimundo said.

He and the others rushed to the table, unaware of the angry Tiger of Light that was walking up. Kimiko managed to hold her anger in enough to pour the second cup perfectly, but then Raimundo just had to open his big mouth.

"Are you making cookies?" Raimundo asked. "We could use cookies."

"Oh yes, something tastier than this!" Omi added, throwing the lipstick away.

"Watch what you say, bubs!" Danny growled as he walked in.

Kimiko was glad that Danny was standing up for her, but she also didn't want him to fight her battles for her. Still she could feel her wings and tail beginning to appear due to her rising anger, and knew she needed to calm down.

"Just ignore them, Kimiko. Remember, you must block out all distractions. Quiet the storm of your mind. Only then will you achieve absolute focus." Hoyuki instructed.

Heeding the elder woman's words, she began to pour the next glass of tea. However, her hands were shaky as she attempted to pour, and she nearly knocked the glass over. Fortunately, she caught herself before something spilled or broke.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kimiko apologized before adding "This next one will be perfect."

"I fail to understand how Kimiko can lift such a heavy pot with her sensitive and delicate female arms." Omi blurted out.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"** Kimiko asked angrily.

That's where this little exercise went to heck in a handbasket. The nozzle of the teapot fell into the cup, causing it to overflow onto the table. In her panic, Kimiko yanked the pot out of the cup and lost her grip on it. This caused it to go flying into the air.

Thankfully, Danny had quickly got a couple of potholders, and caught it before it could hit the ground and make a bigger mess. Needless to say, Hoyuki was disappointed. Not in Kimiko, but in the three boys that just wouldn't stop egging her on.

"Anybody wanna bet on when Kimiko will achieve absolute focus?" Raimundo asked. "Losers do the winner's chores for a week."

That got an angry growl from both Danny and Kimiko.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Again, I am so sorry this took so long to write. And I might not be able to continue it since I can no longer watch the episodes on YouTube without having to pay for each episode. That, and I may have to rewrite this story, as certain aspects of the story feel rushed to me.**_


End file.
